Angel
by Momiji Botan
Summary: Kagome was an angel, but she screwed up. Now, in order to keep her life she has to be a guardian angel of a certain hanyou, but first go on a long confusing journey for another angel. Can she do it, or will she fail? IC
1. begining

**I had a bunch of ideas so this is like my third new story today! (gleam)**

Her whole body was glowing white. Her gown was pure white and came down to her knees. Her wings glowed brighter than herself. Her halo glistened in the moonlight.

"It's such a pretty day," sighed Kagome. "You're right Kagome," said Sango. "Feh, it looks like every other day." "I agree with Lady Kagome today is truly beautiful," Miroku said. "It's just another normal day!" insisted Inuyasha. Kagome sighed. "I don't think so."

The sun was shining bright and a warm breeze was blowing on the summer day. Even the blades of grass danced in the wind. The clouds looked like bunches of cotton candy. The day shined.

"It is pretty Kagome," laughed Shippo. Kagome smiled. She spun in a circle when the next gust of wind came. Sango laughed. "So much can happen in one day," said Kagome. "I guess you're right," said Sango. Miroku nodded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look we finally reached the next village!" exclaimed Shippo. "I'll race you to the next tree," said Shippo. "Ok," smiled Kagome. "Sango?" "Sure," Sango replied.

"Go!" said Shippo. The three took off. Shippo won. Kagome and Sango tied. She sighed. Life was such a blessing. She lied down in the grass and gazed into the sky. Sango and Shippo lied next to her. "What cha looken at?" asked Shippo. "The clouds," she pointed. "Look they make different shapes," Kagome said. "That one looks like a bunny," said Sango. "Yeah," Kagome responded.

"I think that one looks like a fox," said Shippo. "Me too," Kagome giggled. Sango nodded. "What are you looking at now?" asked the hanyou. "The clouds," smiled Kagome. "Come on get off the dirt," demanded Inuyasha. Kagome stood up and brushed the grass off her skirt. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome reached her hand out to help Sango get up and they continued walking.

"A demon?" asked Miroku. "Yes," said a villager. "It's been wrecking our fields and now tormenting our villagers." "I sense a shikon jewel shard," said Kagome. "Perfect," said Inuyasha while cracking his knuckles. "Where can we find this demon?" Miroku asked. "Some where in the forest," said the villager. Sango came out from behind the bush in her exterminator outfit. "Let's go," she said. Kagome nodded.

"It's that way," pointed Kagome. "Right!" said Shippo while puffing out his chest. Kagome giggled. "Oh come on wench," ordered Inuyasha while kneeling down. Kagome climbed on his back and he took off. Sango and Miroku got on Kirara with Shippo on her tail.

"There," said Kagome. The demon glanced at them. It was a large snake. **( snakes are supposed to be like the devil, I don't know you read the bible. ) **It hissed. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted. The snake fell to pieces. Kagome walked over and picked up the jewel shard. "That was too easy," complained Inuyasha. "I agree," said Sango. Kagome nodded. "Well, let's think about that later. It's getting late," said Miroku. Shippo yawned.

"Yes," said Kagome. "You humans sleep to much," said Inuyasha. Kagome laughed. "We all need sleep Inuyasha, even you." He looked away. "I'm a demon and I'm sleepy," Shippo tugged at her skirt. Kagome bent down and picked him up. "I know," she giggled and kissed him on the nose.

**How about that for a first chapter? I know it's short, but everyone wants me to update on other storys, I swear ask my mother I have been typing all day. I update at least every two days so it get's a little hard, I have like 6 storys. So please read and review! **


	2. nightly walks

**Hey another chappie! Please go to my profile to view my updating schedule so you know the days that I up date for this story.**

The cool breeze blew against her white gown in the night. Her wings were small, only about two feet long. They levitated a few inches away from her back. Her golden halo shined like the morning sun. Her whole body was glowing bright white. Her feet were only a few inches from the ground.

"Just where the hell were you last night!" Inuyasha demanded to know. "I was just around, here and there you know," Kagome smiled. "No I don't know. If you go anywhere you should tell me first. What if something happened to you!" "I'm sorry Inuyasha I'll tell you next time," Kagome bowed her head in sorrow. "Feh, fine."

"You went out last night Kagome?" asked Shippo. "Not for long," she smiled. "Ok!" he laughed. "Why did you leave at night?" asked Sango. "I just went for a walk is all. Nothing to make a scene over." "Hmm Kagome I've seen you leave a lot of nights," said Miroku. "What!" yelled Inuyasha. "Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Sango.

"Guys I just like to walk around a little is all," Kagome insisted. "I can't believe you!" Inuyasha shouted. "At night you-" he was cut off by Kagome. "Sit boy." Boom. He growled. Sango pulled Kagome to the side. "Is there something I should know?" she whispered. "No I just don't get it. I left for a minute and everyone get's all upset," Kagome whispered back. Sango shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the group.

Angels have rules too. Tests, almost.

No reveling yourself. No one can know you are an angel.

"Once I do enough good deeds I can finally go to heaven and become a true angel."

"Kagome did you say anything?" "Oh, no. Sorry Sango." She smiled. Kagome sighed and followed her friend. Friends. Were they allowed?

**Sorry short. I'm trying to make them longer. Since the break is over I won't be updating all my storys as much as I have that is why it is important you read my profile so you can see when I do up date. Please read and review!**


	3. truth

**Sorry I have the science fair this whole week so if I do up date most of my chapters are short. Also my mother has grounded me from the computer Monday threw Thursday so I will only be able to up date on weekends now. sigh**

Her white gown swayed in the nightly breeze. She tilted her head up. She gazed into the moon's brightness, which was little compared to hers. Her wings twitched.

Inuyasha peeked threw one eye. _Damn Kagome's run off again. _He grumpily stood up. His nose flinched. _At least she didn't run to far. God why does she keep leaving. Maybe it's something I did. _His ears dropped. _What if she hates me? _He shook the thought away. Kagome could never hate him.

She floated up to a tree branch and sighed. It was a truly beautiful night. Her hair wavered in the wind, but her halo stayed perfectly still. Her wings were still only about a foot long, she wasn't a true angel yet. Her gown also only came to her knees. It wasn't at its full length yet. She sighed again.

Was Kagome mad at him? What did he do? Thoughts haunted Inuyasha as he gradually followed Kagome's scent. It was a dark night. If it wasn't for his nose he probably wouldn't even know where he was. The moon was shining, but not enough to guide a trail. Though there was a bright glow coming from a tree a head.

She gently floated down and brushed the dew off a spot in the grass. Instantly a flower sprouted and bloomed. It had pastel purple petals with light green leaves. It shook in the wind. She smiled.

Inuyasha grumpily sat down in the dirt. Maybe he shouldn't go after Kagome. She would have to come back, right? She would just bump into him. He would just wait. But why did that bright light keep moving around?

She sat down and pulled her knees into her chest with her arms around them. Whenever the wind would come she would sway along with the leaves and flowers. She giggled softly. It was kinda fun. Rocking, rocking, rocking. She stopped. Her heart felt wrong. That feeling. The feeling. That she was being watched.

Inuyasha looked down for a while. Then he suddenly looked up. What was this weird feeling? Like his heart felt lighter, more pure. He tried to shake it away, but this wouldn't leave. What was that bright light? Almost blinding to look at. He gradually stood up and walked. He didn't even realize that with every step he took Kagome's scent became stronger and stronger.

Her wings folded back and her halo tilted down. She stumbled. She couldn't be seen. If she ever wanted a chance to get into heaven. She squinted her eyes tightly and her gown slowly turned back into a green skirt and white shirt, but the glow wouldn't leave. The wings and halo refused to disappeared also. She panicked. This had never happened before. Why couldn't she change back?

Inuyasha slowly walked over. She saw him. He saw her. "K-kagome?" he stuttered. Her wings flapped lightly and she turned away.

She had broken a rule. Broken a law. Would she ever make it into heaven now? Or even become a true angel? Her small wings flapped again. She sighed and walked away, laeving behind the stunned hanyou.

**So far so good? You tell me! REVIEW! **


	4. gone

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Heh.**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**Action**

"Has anyone seen Kagome?" asked Miroku. Sango glanced around. "Now that you ask, I haven't," said Sango. "Inuyasha have you?" piped Shippo. "Why the hell do you think I have!" growled Inuyasha. "He's been quiet lately, huh?" whispered Sango to Miroku. He nodded in agreement.

"We have to get going sometime Inuyasha, it's almost noon. Go find her," said Miroku. "Me? Why do I have to! It's not like I made the wench run off," snorted Inuyasha. "Because you can find her faster than we can," snapped Sango. "Fine," Inuyasha said and jumped off, mumbling a few things to himself.

"Do you think Kagome went home?" asked Shippo. "It's possible," replied Sango. "But the Bone Eaters well is so far away," Miroku added. "Good point." "Was she mad at Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "I don't think so. I didn't hear any yelling, and besides Inuyasha was being too quiet."

Kagome sighed while walking down the dirt path. Her small wings and halo still hadn't changed back to normal. Her gown and glow was gone, and had been for a long time. She tried to change back to normal over and over again, but it was no use. "Maybe the affects are permanent. I should have known the changing back would only be a temporary thing. Most angels probably don't do that. _Most_ angels also don't have non-angel friends." She sighed again.

The wind started to pick up. She shut her eyes as a gust of wind blew past her, brushing her hair out of her face. Her skirt and shirt blew with the wind, but her wings and halo seemed immune to the wind- not moving at all. The wind howled. She sat down on a stump and put her chin in her hands.

"I should have known this would happen sooner or later. What a mess I have gotten myself into." The trees shook and a few leaves fell down. "I could go back, since the rule is already broken. If I leave, Inuyasha would hate me." _And I would hate myself. _"I guess I should keep walking," she said and stood up.

Inuyasha looked around and sniffed. He growled. "Damn I can't smell her anywhere," he cursed. _Why did I have to follow her? Why was I so stupid! I should have just left her alone. Now she's never coming back. _His ears dropped. "I've got to find, I've got to," he told himself and continued searching.

Kagome heard a rustle in the bush. She stopped. "W-who's there?" she stuttered. "Show yourself," she said sternly. Kagome slowly walked over and pulled back the leaves, only to find a little fox. "Tricky fox," she laughed. It crawled out and sat down next to her. "Oh it's ok little fella. I'm an angel, I can't hurt you," she said and knelt down to pet it. The fox purred and leaned in closer. It lasted a moment before the fox froze. One of its ears twitched in one direction. Then it took off. "Demon!" Kagome heard a voice yell. An arrow whizzed threw the air and landed in the tree, barley missing her.

She saw a few village people come into few. "Me? I'm not a demon," she sa_id_. Her wings flapped reflexively. She looked over her shoulder back at the white feathery things on her back. "Drat," she cursed under her breath. _Oh course they think I'm a demon! _She grabbed her halo and turned it nervously in her hands. "See, I can explain," she started. "Kill it!" another man shouted. "Eep!" she shrieked and dropped the halo, which floated back to above her head. Kagome took off in a sprint in the direction the fox had gone.

"I could try and fly away." She shook her head. "With these puny wings, I'd never get high enough for an escape." She picked up the pace once a few more arrows shot after her. _What did I do to deserve this! _Kagome made her way deeper and deeper into the forest. Twigs snapped under her feet and she ducked from low tree branches.

Finally she spotted a hollow log and hid inside. Kagome whimpered silently to herself once she heard voices above her. After a while they went away. She hastily peaked her head out to make sure it was clear before coming out. "Great," she mumbled, "now I'm lost and dirty." Like always, her wings and halo had been immune to the dirt but her clothes had a few patches of dirt. It took her a moment to realize what she had said. "I'm lost," she said still kinda shocked.

Soon the sun began to set behind the hills. Sago looked out. "It doesn't look like either of them are coming back soon. Do you think Inuyasha found Kagome?" she asked. "I doubt it," said Miroku. Kirara transformed to he larger form. "We should go look for them," Sango said and went to over to climb onto Kirara. Miroku grabbed her arm. "No, what happens if they come back and we're gone?" Sango slid back off. "You're right. But we can't just sit around and wait for them to come back." "But we're going to," Miroku said and sat down next to a tree. Sango sat down next to him. "How long will we wait?" asked Shippo. "I don't know," said Sango.

_Is she really that mad at me? _Inuyasha was still searching. He had been searching all day, but to no avail. There were absolutely no signs of Kagome anywhere, no even a scent. "Must be an angel thing. Can they really hide their scent?" _It's got to be. Otherwise, does that mean. No, she couldn't have gotten that far. Could she? _He sat down on a stump.

A few arrows were in the ground. He sniffed the air. "Keh, just humans and a fox." _What a waste of arrows, just for one puny little fox. _He looked down at the paw prints. _They didn't even catch it. Their arrows missed by a mile. _He looked around. That wasn't normal. Wasting arrows on a fox. They hadn't even come back to get them. The fox had been here hours ago. _The only reason why a human wouldn't come back to get an arrow would be-_ He stopped in mid thought and looked back down at the prints. _-if they were chasing a demon. _Sure enough there were other prints.

"I can't believe I missed that." But they weren't in a shape of a paw, and not a dragon's foot. A human shoe. He sniffed. _Why can't I smell it. These prints don't have a scent. _His eyes grew wide. "Kagome!"

**Hehehehe. I know what's going to happen. Ok, here's a deal for you guys. I promise to post the next chapter by Thursday if-and only if- I get at least 15 reviews by then. Other wise I will post when I feel like it- which could be weeks or months. So REVIEW! **


	5. search

**Wow you guys are awesome! I got lots of good comments I can see you really like the story, so I'm posting the next chapter a few days earlier than I expected to.**

_**Thinking**_

"**Speaking"**

**Action**

It was dark. Defiantly dark. In fact, it was so dark, even the moon wasn't out. Correction, the moon was out but was hidden by dark storm clouds- which, in turn- was making everything dark. Defiantly dark.

Kagome was an angel, is an angel. Right? Inuyasha wasn't to sure. Were his eyes tricking him before? No, of course not. If they hadn't been why would Kagome run off? _Unless she hates you. _He shook the thought away, but it still hit him like an arrow in the heart. But one word kept bugging him. Hanyou. He was a hanyou. Everyone hates a hanyou. _But Kagome was supposed to be different. She wasn't like the rest. _

Kagome has the power to transform to look like her old self. To hide her halo, wings, glow, and gown. Well, at least she did before. Her halo and wings were being so stubborn. _Like a certain hanyou. _She sighed. "Let's not go on thinking about him again," she told herself.

It was impossible to hide her angel form forever, so night was the perfect time to bring it out. Angels don't need to sleep, so it was the perfect plan. To appear human at day and angel at night. Flawless. _Then why I am I running? _"Because the plan had a flaw, being caught," she answered herself.

Kagome pure white gown came down to her knees and her glow was the brightest thing in the forest. She floated along, only a few inches from the ground. She had to keep moving, other wise Inuyasha would find her. She wanted to see him so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to say that she was an angel. How are you supposed to tell someone that? She had already seen his reaction. It was obvious he didn't approve.

It all comes back to a few months ago. When she met her own guardian angel. It was no accident. _Good angels don't get caught. _He was very upset. Kagome and inuyasha are the only ones who can pass threw the well. Although you can't see them, guardian angels are always watching over you. That is why her guardian angel was upset. With Kagome always going to the feudal era, he couldn't watch over her anymore.

So she was given two options. She could never go back to the feudal era, or she could become an angel so that she could have the power to guard herself. Kagome took the second choice. She read the rules, and signed the contract. So now her guardian angel has been reassigned and she has her 'gift.'

"Not that I'm any good at it," she mumbled to herself. _I'm so stupid to believe that my plan might actually work. I knew he was bound to find out sooner or later. _Kagome continued to float along, hoping to eventually wonder out of the forest. She hoped her new idea was working. Floating. It means- no more foot prints.

"Damn it!" shouted Inuyasha. "A dead end." A while ago the arrows had stopped and the human foot prints had turned back, but Kagome's kept going. Deeper and deeper into the forest, until they stopped. Just stopped. It was obvious that she kept going because there were no marks telling that she sat down or stopped in any way.

Inuyasha tried sniffing the air again for her scent, but she had it covered up. "Arg!" he screamed from annoyance. How much he wanted to see her again. Be with her. Hold her? "Stupid wench," he muttered. _My stupid wench._

He hopped up into a tree branch and looked out. _This is so useless. I can see perfectly at night, but she's no where around. _Just as he was about to jump back down he saw a glow move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look closer. Kagome was sitting in a tree with her legs swinging over the edge. She giggled softly once an owl landed next to her. It hooted a few times. She ignored the sounds until it pulled at her sleeve and looked in the direction where Inuyasha was. She looked up and for a moment they looked straight at each other.

"Oh no!" she gasped softly. _Go away glow, go away glow. _Finally her glow flickered and then disappeared. "If there was one thing I remembered it was this," she said and looked up at the sky. "Siis muhab alati; Ka linnupesi. Ka kaitske pesi nii, et kajaks roomus linnu huud!" Abruptly the rain began to fall. Not just fall, pour. Pouring so hard you couldn't see a thing or sound in front of you. "That gives m about five minutes." With that said she started to run.

**Hey that's it for now. This is my spring break week, that's why I'm updating so much. But tomorrow I am leaving, but I will get back tomorrow. It's a day trip. If I get enough reviews I will up date on Thursday. The crazy line you read in the last paragraph actually does mean something in a language. I will double the size of my next paragraph if you guess right. You can only guess once per review! Have fun! I want at least 16 reviews. **


	6. angel in the sky

**I was not kidding that I was waiting for you guys. I had the chapter ready and I just checked my e-mails. I only got 15 reviews, but I'm in a really good mood because I just got DDR and made 5 five new records! Yeah me! Any who the language. . . . . **

"**_Siis muhab alati; Ka linnupesi. Ka kaitske pesi nii, et kajaks roomus linnu huud!_"** **Is in Estonian. For those who don't know Estonian is a language from Estonia. Its translation is "_While streams still ripple on; we all are one. We can not let them die, move quickly now before they're gone!_" So now on with the story. **

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**Action**

This wasn't right. None of it was right. Everything had gone wrong. Very wrong. _And it's all my fault._ _My stupid plan to be an angel. My stupid nightly 'walks.' It would eventually end up this way. The things that I knew were coming. _

The rain fall was starting to lighten up. "There's only one way to run. Up." Kagome looked back at her small wings. "I've got to get to a cloud. That's what angels are supposed to do. But I doubt if these wings will get me that far up." It twitched instinctively. "Here goes everything."

It was easy flying to the top's of the trees, but that was usually Kagome's limit. Once she was even an inch higher than her wings wanted, the gravity hit like a smack in the face. It felt like weights were being tied to her wings, pounds being added on with each centimeter she went. Her eyes began to water. The air was misty and foggy from the rain pour that had now stopped. "I knew that wouldn't last long," she sighed looking back down.

Much to her surprise she could not see the ground. Everything was fog. _Thank goodness. _She slowed her pace and soon made it up to the white cloud.

She left out a sigh of relief once she plopped down on the softness of the cloud. _It's like one big cotton ball. _She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Kagome's glow had returned once she had reached the cloud, there was no use hiding it anymore. Her eye lids soon began to seem very heavy and she dozed off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called again. _It's no use. Can she hear me or is she choosing not to answer? _"Kagome!" He paused to listen for a moment. "KAGOME!" No response. Ears dropped, faith crushed he walked deeper into the forest.

Kagome's eyes flickered open to notice she was not alone. "Well if it isn't Kagome Higurashi," said an unfamiliar voice. "Who's that?" she mumbled and sat up. "My name is Mura, and from now on I'm the one who's talking. Got it?" Kagome rubbed the sleep out from her eyes and nodded yes. "Good. Well, for starters I can't believe those puny wings got you this far." "It wasn't easy," said Kagome. "I'm talking," snapped Mura. Kagome looked up at her.

Mura had brown hair that only came down to her chin. Her gown came past her ankles and her wings had to be at least four or five feet long each. Her glow was so bright, that if Kagome had not been an angel, she would have been blinded. Obviously Mura had been an angel for a very long time. And a very good one at that.

"You have broken a rule," she said. "I know, I was seen. I'm really _really_ sorry," Kagome pleaded. "Well sometimes sorry isn't good enough and it isn't good enough now. We can do a number of things. I can give you a new guardian angel." "But that would put me back into the problem I was in before," said Kagome. "Or," Mura continued, "I can take away your soul." "My soul!" Kagome shrieked. "Why on earth would you do that!" "I can't let a human wonder the earth without any protection, so if you're not going to have an angel then you must not return. It is a simple process." Mura smirked.

"This is insane. Only one person saw me. _One!_ You want to kill me because _one_ person saw a glimpse of me!" "You could get another guardian angel," suggested Mura. "No I can travel threw time, guardian angels don't work with me," complained Kagome. Kagome looked around in annoyance. She had been asleep longer than she thought. It was already morning. "Then I'm just gonna have to take your soul." Kagome whimpered. "There's got to be another way." "Stop traveling threw time," said Mura, while sitting down.

"No!" cried Kagome. "What if," Kagome thought. "What if I become a guardian angel." Mura laughed. "You? News flash. We don't let just any body become a guardian angel. Besides everyone on earth already has one." Kagome snorted. "What about a hanyou?" "A hanyou?" Mura asked. She thought about it for a moment. "Well it wouldn't take much to be a guardian angel of a hanyou," she thought aloud. Kagome kept quiet, but the last statement seemed very rude, but she was silent all the same. _Don't ruin your chance just over a silly little sentence. _

"No," Mura said simply. "What! Why not?" Mura smiled. "Because, I just remembered hanyous don't get guardian angels." "Can't you just tell everyone that he's not a hanyou. They would believe you. I know they would!" Mura grinned. "Of course they would believe me. I could say that pigs fly and they would believe it. Do you know how long I've been an angel. 5,000 years! No one can compare to that. But I will not say it because there is no benefit to me."

Kagome could not believe she was talking to an angel. How could she be an angel? She was too self centered to be an angel. Angels are kind hearted and peaceful, not selfish and think that they are God's greatest gift. "What if I do something for you in return?" She thought about it for a moment. Mura scowled. Time passed and not a sound was heard. Not even the birds were singing.

"Deal."

**Oooo what will Kagome have to do! Ha, well I don't know yet. So if you have any good ideas, tell me. I really want you guys to review because it tells me if you like it, or what I am doing wrong. Most of the time it just makes me write the next chapter better. I know 16 reviews is hard for you (though I have no idea why) so this time I only want 10. If you don't review I'll wait to post the chapter, which doesn't bother me because now I'd rather work on my DDR skills**


	7. Deal

**Ok for those who asked, DDR is Dance Dance Revolution. I am getting really good at it**

"**What if I become a guardian angel." Mura laughed. "You? News flash. We don't let just any body become a guardian angel. Besides everyone on earth already has one." Kagome snorted. "What about a hanyou?" "A hanyou?" Mura asked. She thought about it for a moment. "Well it wouldn't take much to be a guardian angel of a hanyou," she thought aloud. Kagome kept quiet, but the last statement seemed very rude, but she was silent all the same. _Don't ruin your chance just over a silly little sentence. _**

"**No," Mura said simply. "What! Why not?" Mura smiled. "Because, I just remembered hanyous don't get guardian angels." "Can't you just tell everyone that he's not a hanyou. They would believe you. I know they would!" Mura grinned. "Of course they would believe me. I could say that pigs fly and they would believe it. Do you know how long I've been an angel. 5,000 years! No one can compare to that. But I will not say it because there is no benefit to me."**

**Kagome could not believe she was talking to an angel. How could she be an angel? She was too self centered to be an angel. Angels are kind hearted and peaceful, not selfish and think that they are God's greatest gift. "What if I do something for you in return?" She thought about it for a moment. Mura scowled. Time passed and not a sound was heard. Not even the birds were singing.**

"**Deal."**

"So what do I have to do?" Kagome asked. Mura leaned back, using the cloud as her support. "Hmm there are so many things. Are you truly willing?" she smirked. "Of course I am!" Kagome said. _Not that I have a choice. _"Very well then. There are a number of things that need to be done. First I need a hair from a forest unicorn's mane." _That sounds easy enough. _"Next I will need the silk of a sea-dragon's cocoon." Kagome nodded. "Then I will need a song from and mermaid and the roar of a lion."

_This sounds impossible. _"But the most important task I need you to do, is not only for me, but for the entire population of angels. This is very important so you can't screw it up." She paused for a moment. "I'm listening," Kagome said. "There is women, who wanders the earth: neither among the living or the dead." Kagome gulped. She knew who she was talking about. "For this reason she has no guardian angel, since she is dead. But since she is still on earth and human she needs one. So I need you to take away her soul."

"You want me to kill Kikyo?" Kagome yelled. "Ah, so you two know each other, yes?" "You could say that," mumbled Kagome. "So you wish to drop our deal?" asked Mura. "No! That's not what I ment," said Kagome. "It's just, well, oh never mind," Kagome sighed. "Then if you are still ready to do this I will give you a few things you will need. Actually I'm going to take away a few things." "Huh?" Mura growled. "Always interrupting!" "I'm sorry!" Kagome said. "Yes, I know you are."

"The first thing I will take away is your glow." At that moment Kagome's body stopped glowing. "Only a true angel get's that privilege," she sneered. "I thought I will be able to become a true angel though," said angel. "No, you misunderstand me. I am letting you live, that's all." "Your tradition angel gown is gone as well, not that your was very long." A second later Kagome's clothes faded back into her normal green school uniform.

"You will need this though," said Mura while tossing a small bag into Kagome's lap.

It was a purplish red color, made of velvet. It had two silk purple strings at the top to tie it shut. Inside it was purple velvet and two small pieces of paper with some pink dust. One paper was a check list of all the things Kagome needed to do and the other just said that she was a guardian angel. "Don't touch the power!" demanded Mura. Kagome quickly shut the bag. "That powder will allow you to transform into whatever you may need to be at some point in your journey," she said once the bag was securely shut.

"Anything?" "Yes," sighed Mura. "You will come back here once you have finished collecting everything. Oh and one last thing. Your wings don't have the power to grow anymore. That is the largest size they will ever be." Kagome shrugged. "Which means you can't fly this high," Mura smirked. Kagome looked down at the ground and her heart skipped a beat. "You mean?" "That's right," smiled Mura while waving good bye before Kagome dropped down to the ground.

Kagome screamed as she started to fall. Faster and faster till the earth became bigger and bigger. "I'm gonna die!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She shut her eyes as tight as they possibly would go, waiting for the endless pain that was coming. But it never came. She peaked one eye open to find that she was in the arms of a certain hanyou.

**Yeah that was done! Now for some toast and DDR. I want 10 reviews. (I know you guys can do it.)**


	8. meeting

**Weeee so much more to write about! Today is my brother's 16th birthday so I can't write long.**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**Action**

**Kagome screamed as she started to fall. Faster and faster till the earth became bigger and bigger. "I'm gonna die!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She shut her eyes as tight as they possibly would go, waiting for the endless pain that was coming. But it never came. She peaked one eye open to find that she was in the arms of a certain hanyou.**

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

Her scent. Her wonderful scent. "Kagome!" he said aloud. _She's here, I know it. _It only took a moment before he heard her screams and came rushing for her. He caught her not a second to soon.

Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "K-kagome?" he stuttered, this was not what he was expecting. "I missed you so much!" she said while burying her face in his hair. One of her wings twitched. "What are those?" he asked. "Oh," she said sadly. "I almost forgot." She sniffled once. "You don't hate me, do you?" she cried. "What! No, of course not Kagome," he reassured her. "Really?" she smiled. "Keh, don't push your luck," he huffed and put her down. _The same old hanyou I know._

Kagome smiled. She look down at herself and felt around for something. "Did you happen to see a small little bag?" she asked. He shook his head. "Drats," she said. She looked up at the sky. "I must have dropped it," she mumbled. She looked around. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed. The bag was hanging from its strings in a high tree branch.

She ran over to the tree and before she got to close she jumped and flew up to the branch. She giggled while untangling it. "Silly bag," she laughed. She gently floated back down until her feet touched the ground, but right as she landed she stumbled and fell over. "Clumsy wench," said Inuyasha while helping her up. "I guess I have to work on that," she said.

They were both silent for a moment. "Kagome, what _is _all this?" he asked while tugging at one of her wings. "Hey!" she said and her wing pulled away. "Haven't you ever seen an angel before?" she asked rhetorically while stroking the wing that Inuyasha had pulled at.

Inuyasha's ears flickered. He growled. "Demon," he told her and put his hand of his sword. Kagome looked around. _If I'm supposed to be the guardian angel, then I should be the one who does the protecting. But I haven't got a weapon. Do I? Well, I might. _"Let me," said Kagome. "Let you, what?" he asked, his gaze still fixed in the direction of the demon. "I want to," she said and stepped in front of him. "I think a training course would have been nice," she muttered to herself.

She hovered a few inches off the ground, being ready for the attacker. Abruptly a huge bear demon came out of the thicket and lunged for her. _I hope this works._ She flew up a little higher, just above its head. "Take this demon!" She garbed her halo and threw it at the demon like a frisbee. It sliced right at the bear's heart, killing it instantly.

The halo gradually returned to her hands and she gently placed it above her head and floated back down. "How did you do that?" asked Inuyasha, still shocked at the new ability. Kagome shrugged. "I just kinda guessed. Good thing it worked, huh?" "You guessed!" he yelled. "You could have gotten hurt!" "But I didn't," she pointed out. "Keh," he said and turned away.

"Inuyasha?" she asked after a moment. He twitched his ears, saying that he was listening. "I have to go," she said softly. "What do ya mean?" he asked, turning back to face her. "There's something I have to do," Kagome said while looking at her feet. _I have to kill Kikyo. _"Well then let's go," he said. "No," Kagome sighed. "I have to go alone."

"That's stupid, I'm coming with you. Where are we going?" he asked. "_We're_ not going anywhere. I told you this is something I must do by myself." "But-" She stopped him before he could finish. "I'll come back as soon as I can," she said.His ears dropped. "Are you sure?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "I'll be back before you know it," Kagome smiled.

**I know it's short but it's my brother's sweet 16 so nah. Since it's so short I only need 7 reviews, but I will always accept more **


	9. rain water

**Heeee I luv the world!**

Today was not a good day. It was a stormy day while hiking up a mountain. Not a good day.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Rain was pounded down on the ground. The dirt trail was nothing but mud. The wind was fierce. Mud had splashed onto Kagome's knees socks and her hair was falling into her face. Her wings sagged and her halo was tilted back. Her clothes were soaked and now very heavy. "This is horrible," she complained. "At this rate I'll never get anything done," she sighed. Rain pelted against her face. "Grrrr I can't see a thing!" she yelled out.

She stomped threw the mud. Her feet kept sliding back and stumbling. Her knees were shaky and the rain was blinding, not to mention the deafening booms of thunder in the background. She groaned as she trudged on.

"I might as well start with the first thing on my list," she said while sitting down on the muddy ground and reaching into her baggy. Thankfully the rain water had no affect on the paper. Kagome whipped some water from out of her eyes before looking down at the paper in her hands.

"The first thing I need is a hair from a forest unicorn's mane." She sighed. "First I need to get over this mountain," she said and pushed her self up on her feet. Kagome went to take a step, but lost her footing and slide down the side of the mountain. She didn't even have time to scream by the time she went rushing down. It was nothing but a vertical mud slide; that might risk her life. Kagome reached out her hand and caught herself on a tree branch that was sticking out, and saved herself from falling from her death.

"How come this kinda stuff is always happening to me!" she cried out. The branch wasn't small but the rain water had soaked into it, weakening the wood. It slowly started to bend and crack. "Waaaa!" she screamed. _Wait, what am I doing? I have wings! I'll just fly out of this mess._ Kagome went to flap her wings but they were weighed down by rain water and she couldn't lift them, let alone lift her whole body.

Suddenly the branch snapped and she went tumbling down the side of the mountain. Kagome caught a wrong turn and her back hit a sharp edge of a massive boulder; and she slid to a stop. But she didn't get up.

**Celebrating my brothers birthday so I can't update today. I want at least 4 reviews. I start school again tomorrow, so my up dating will very again. But I promise to up date whenever I can, plus I have at least 10 other stories. **


	10. pain

**I told you I would write more**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**Action**

The next morning the sun was just starting to peak through. The clouds were slowly moving away. A few tweets from a bird brought Kagome back into consciousness. She moaned and tried to lean up, but let out a cry of pain and dropped back to the dirt ground. "Ug what happened?" she groaned. "My back feels like it's on fire." She brought up a shaky hand and touched it to her back, to her surprise it didn't hurt. When she brought it back down it accidently brushed against her wings and she let out a blood curling scream.

_I must have broke one of my wings. _She thought back right when she hit the boulder, everything had happened so fast, making it hard to remember. She thought she had heard something snap, but with the thunder in the background it was a blurry memory. When she glanced behind her she sucked in a breath. There was a huge pool of blood next to her. _I must have ripped the wing in half. _Tears welled up in her eyes as the pain hit her at last. With one last ear piercing scream she dropped back down, unconscious.

"I'm really worried about Kagome," said Sango while they continued trekking on the path. "Inuyasha said that she insisted on doing whatever she needed to do," said Miroku. "Inuyasha what _did _she say she needed to do?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha growled and jumped back next to the group. "I told you she wouldn't tell me," he snarled. "Fine you don't have to mean about it!" Shippo yelled back.

Inuyasha hadn't told them about Kagome's secret, but he did tell them that Kagome wouldn't be joining them for a while. The rest of the details he had chose to leave out. So they had resumed their journey for jewel shards, though it was very difficult without Kagome leading them in the right direction.

Inuyasha had been in a bad mood ever since returning to the group. At first he had been very sad, but once he came in sight of the rest he pushed back his other feelings and was his normal angry self.

"Inuyasha why don't you return to Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku. "I told you already she wants to be alone!" he growled back. "Yes, but you're not any use to use in your horrible mood lately, so either go back to her or act a little better," Miroku said in a calm voice. "Feh," he said and jumped a head of the group.

Once again Kagome woke with a moan and used her arms to prop herself up. She looked around at her surroundings and sighed. She had fallen down the side of the mountain and then hit the boulder at the bottom. Now she would have to walk around the mountain. Her left wing was still bleeding a little, but it wasn't gushing. She didn't have anything to cover it and all of her future medicines were back with the group. That didn't bother her to much because she figured that angels will heal faster than humans, though the pain didn't seem any different.

She used her arms to push herself up on her knees. She staggered up on her feet. "I guess I won't be flying anytime soon," she thought aloud. _Stupid Kagome you just had to get hurt your first day alone. _She mentally punched herself.

"Where to find a forest unicorn?" _Well, the forest duh. But I've been to the forest tons of times and I've never seen one before. This might be more difficult than I had planned. _She stumbled while walking on the dirt path around the mountain side. She tripped over a twig and smashed into the ground again. "Arg!" she yelled out. What she didn't know was that the scent of angel's blood is enough to drive demons crazy.

"Inuyasha can we take a break?" whined Shippo. "What, not used to _actually_ walking?" he snorted. "Inuyasha what are you talking about?" asked Sango while sitting down. "You heard me, Kagome's gone and spoiled him; carrying the kit all the time. He can't even walk ten paces without her," he huffed. "He might have a point," snickered Miroku. "Hey!" yelled Shippo.

A gust of wind hit the group. Shippo sniffed. "Something smells. . . .funny," he said. Inuyasha sniffed. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "I don't know," he said. "Not a demon, it smells pure. Not a human," he said. "Interesting," said Sango, "maybe it is a demon with a shard." Inuyasha sniffed again. "It smells familiar though." "Well you've smelt a shard before," said Miroku. "I guess," he said, still not feeling to sure about everything.

Kagome got back up and continued walking. It took a while to get to the forest, but she finally made it. _The only place I can imagine a unicorn in would be something, calm and peaceful. Quiet. Definitely quiet. But amazing as well. _"Maybe by a still river," she thought aloud. She turned at a rustle in the bush.

She froze. _Whatever's in there has a jewel shard!_

**Well I have to go to school nows. I'm going to write more all week but I don't know if it will be enough for a chapter. I want 7 reviews! **


	11. it begins

**Hey ya'll I would just like to say that I am dedicating this chapter to a reviewer named Linella because she (or he) guessed correctly about who was in the bushes.**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**Action**

"W-who's there?" Kagome stuttered nervously. No reply. "Show yourself!" she yelled out of fear. Before she could catch her breath, a flash flew past her. Suddenly she felt something grab her. Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Kagome!" he said aloud. "What?" asked Sango. "You guys stay here!" he ordered. "I know what that smell was, and it's not a jewel shard," he said and ran off.

"Hey Kagome," smiled Koga. Kagome let out her breath, which she hadn't realized she was holding. "Koga don't scare me like that," she said, still shaking a little. "Oh sorry Kags, it's just I didn't know it was you. You don't smell the same," he said. "You look different too. What is all this?" he asked while tugging at her wing. She slapped his hand away. "That hurts!" she exclaimed, "and don't call me Kags."

Koga apologized again. "So where is Mutt face anyway?" he asked looking around and sniffing the air. "I asked him to give me some time alone," she said, but couldn't finish her sentence before Koga interrupted. "So does that mean you're going to become my mate!" he said and grabbed her hands in his. She yanked her hands away. "No Koga," she sighed. "I'm going to ask you to leave as well. There's a few things I have to do alone. It was nice seeing you though," she said and turned to leave.

Koga reached out and grabbed her halo. He turned it oddly in his hands. "What _is _this?" he asked. "Give me that!" she demanded and went to grab it back. Koga held it over his head, which was to high for kagome. She stood on her tippy toes to reach, but still had no luck. Koga chuckled.

"Koga!" said another voice. It surprised him so that he dropped the halo. Kagome took advantage of this and snatched up the halo and put it back above her head. "So mutt face is here after all," snorted Koga. "What are _you_ doing here!" snapped Inuyasha. Koga growled. "_I'm _just talking to my beloved Kagome," he said and pulled Kagome closer to him. Inuyasha's growling got louder.

"Koga," she said, peeling his arm off her waist, "we're just friends. _Friends_." He ignored her comment and glared at Inuyasha. "Kagome," Inuyasha looked over to her, "what happened to your -um- wing?" he asked, not really wanted to say wing. Kagome obviously knew that as well, and turned away. "Oh nothing. I'm fine, now if you excuse me I'll be leaving now," she said and walked off. "But Kagome," called Koga. "I said I'm LEAVING!" she yelled. Koga and Inuyasha both winced at her voice.

"Look what you've done Mutt face," said Koga. Right then Kagome felt as much as ever like punching him right in the face, but instead and just continued walking. "Kagome!" Koga called out and ran to catch up with her. Inuyasha growled and knocked him away. "Will you both leave!" she ordered. "I have loads to do and I have to do it _alone_!" Immediately after saying that she felt bad. Kagome knew Inuyasha's worst fear was being alone. _Good job Kagome. Let's just make him feel bad._ She told herself sarcastically.

Those two were making to much noise. If she were to ever find a unicorn everything would have to be quiet. Deathly quiet. Although her body said no and it wasn't at all what she wanted to do, she flapped her wings. She winced at first. The wound instantly reopened, but she flapped harder anyway. Without looking back, she flew off.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome flew away. He could sense her pain and smell her blood. His ears dropped. Inuyasha turned and punched Koga as hard as he could in the gut and then walked away.

Once she was out of sight from the two arguing demons Kagome's strength left her and she fell straight to the ground with a rolling landing. She crashed right into a hollow rotting log. With a moan she looked around at her surroundings. She used her arms the push herself up. She felt on her hip for her little bag. She gasped and looked down. It wasn't there.

Kagome frantically looked everywhere. "It's not here!" she yelled. _I must have lost it during the storm. Dammit Kagome why weren't you paying attention? _She stood to her feet, wobbled some, and walked back to where she had fallen a while ago. _I am not flying again. _She looked back at her wing. Yep, reopened. Blood was dripping onto the ground. She painfully turned away.

She tripped a few times, but finally managed to go on with out stumbling. Kagome stopped at the spot where she had stopped. She boulder. "Eh," she coughed. It already brought back painful memories. She looked up the side of the mountain. There was part of the branch that had snapped on her, but no bag. She looked by the boulder. No bag. In a bush. No bag. Where she had fallen the second time. No bag.

Soon the sun started to set, and still the bag had not been found. She heard a rustle in a bush. "Koga!" she snapped. But to her surprise a fox came out. She knelt down to pet it when the creature came over to her. It sniffed at the bleeding wing. "You look familiar," she said aloud. Suddenly the fox yipped in the direction it had come in and started to run off. It didn't take Kagome long to realize that something was coming. Something bad.

Mura smiled wickedly. Everything was going wrong, just like she had predicted. "She'll never survive this," she chuckled. But just in case it did, she had a few things to make sure kagome would die trying.

Mountain lion. There was a mountain lion. It had come down from the mountain side. The fox had know, but Kagome had not. She was frozen in fear. She could see every muscle on it, every breath it took. Every movement it made. It was staring right at her, not even blinking. Almost as if it was teasing her, taunting her with her own life. Kagome slowly backed up, not looking away from it. "I know you're a demon," she whispered. "Animals don't attack angels," she still whispered.

It roared and lept for her. She took off in a blinding sprint. She raced into the forest. _Everything looks so familiar. _A second roar came. "Two!" she exclaimed. _I forgot they travel in groups. _"Be gone demon! I know you can understand me, leave me alone. I have done nothing wrong!" she panted as loud as she could.

One of them sprang for her, but missed. It slashed at her leg, not missing. Kagome could feel the blood stream down. Tears streamed down her face. "Go away," she pleaded. She looked around. _Everything is so familiar. _She mentally stopped. _Of course, the fox, the log, the forest. This was the forest that I was in before. _A third lion appeared.

Abruptly the lions stopped chasing her. The three stopped and slowly crept toward her. Kagome stopped and turned to face them. They took a step, she took a step backwards. Another step, another step. They all kept their stare on her. Another step, step, step.

Kagome felt her foot go off something. She looked behind her, over her shoulder. How could she not have heard it. A water fall. How could she not have seen it? _It's impossible. That wasn't there before_. She listened, no sound. There should have been a roaring thunderous noise from the over flowing water, but nothing. The fox was sitting down at the edge, its tail wrapped around its body.

It looked at her, then the falls, then her again. "You want me to-?" she stopped herself short. She had forgotten that the lions could understand her. But they didn't seem to know that the water fall was there. _Are only the fox and me the only ones who can see it? _A growl rumbled from one of the demon's throat. _The fox wants me to jump. _She looked back again. _It's my only choice. _

She took one last look at the demon and jumped.

Kagome looked up one last time to notice that the fox had a ceratin glow to it. If her eyes weren't tricking her, there was also a set of small wings and a halo.

Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it was going to burst right out of her chest. The sound of the falls finally hit her ears once she jumped over the edge. She could feel the water in the thick air as it condensed onto her skin. Faster and faster she dropped, but she wasn't scared. No. More like, thrilled. _Why do I feel this way? This could kill me, but I feel good. I feel great!_

Kagome hit the water a few moments later. She plunged deep under, until everything got dark, but she floated right back up instantly. She gasped for a breath once she reached the top. No pain. Not even normal pain. She glanced over her shoulder at her wing. It was healed.

_Healing water! _The fox had to have been an angel. _I've heard of these places in a story once. Only angels can open the entrance to the still forest with the healing waters. _Kagome looked around. This was not the same forest she had fallen from.

The water fall was no longer there, the pond was completely still. The forest around her seemed to be a glow from the full moon's light. The ground was soft moss, no dirt of pine needles. Kagome could almost feel the life from the trees. Everything was silent and still. Kagome looked at the shore.

A unicorn was getting a drink from the waters.

**I love it! It's way longer than normal so I want 13 reviews or more. Again I would like to say that this chapter was dedicated to Linella. I hope you liked it! Please read and review! **


	12. unicorn

**Hey guys! If you all would review this would happen way faster. But that's your choice, not mine. Any way on with the story.**

**Flash back:**

**She took one last look at the demon and jumped.**

**Kagome looked up one last time to notice that the fox had a ceratin glow to it. If her eyes weren't tricking her, there was also a set of small wings and a halo.**

**Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it was going to burst right out of her chest. The sound of the falls finally hit her ears once she jumped over the edge. She could feel the water in the thick air as it condensed onto her skin. Faster and faster she dropped, but she wasn't scared. No. More like, thrilled. _Why do I feel this way? This could kill me, but I feel good. I feel great!_**

**Kagome hit the water a few moments later. She plunged deep under, until everything got dark, but she floated right back up instantly. She gasped for a breath once she reached the top. No pain. Not even normal pain. She glanced over her shoulder at her wing. It was healed.**

**_Healing water! _The fox had to have been an angel. _I've heard of these places in a story once. Only angels can open the entrance to the still forest with the healing waters. _Kagome looked around. This was not the same forest she had fallen from.**

**The water fall was no longer there, the pond was completely still. The forest around her seemed to be a glow from the full moon's light. The ground was soft moss, no dirt of pine needles. Kagome could almost feel the life from the trees. Everything was silent and still. Kagome looked at the shore.**

**A unicorn was getting a drink from the waters.**

Everything was silent and still in the bright forest. The unicorn hadn't even seemed to notice Kagome yet. The mossy light green ground was covered in dew, that most likely stayed there all threw the day. The full moon's brightness was almost as blinding as the sun itself. Even the still pound seemed to have a faint tint of purple.

Kagome's wings twitched instinctively under water, making little ripples flow over to the shore. They reached the unicorn and she stopped drinking. It flared its nostrils, obviously trying to smell her. Kagome could see its sides heave a big breath. It snorted and shook its mane and then looked up at her.

The unicorn was bright, pure white. It had black hoofs, but white mane and tail. It was huge, bigger than a normal horse. It had sparkling purple eyes and even a small glow came off from it. The unicorn didn't seem real.

Everything was quiet for a moment. _"I haven't seen one of you in a while. Though, you look in experienced, you don't even have a gown. You must be an apprentice." _Kagome gasped. The unicorn was talking, but the voice came from inside her mind. "P-pardon?" stuttered Kagome. A low rumbling came from deep insides the unicorn's throat, which kagome realized was a laugh.

"_How young you are! How old are you child, only 50?" _Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm -uh- almost 16," she said. The unicorn reared up and snorted. It landed with a stomp. "_Sixteen! You look much older. You must be at least 50, no?" _Kagome shook her head. The unicorn rumbled again. "_I see now you're a human, correct?" _Kagome was at a lost for words. The horse stomped its foot. _"Show some respect and answer me. And get to the shore before you drown." _Kagome nodded and dove into the water, popping back up near the shore.

The unicorn grabbed the back of her shirt in its teeth and lifted her out of the water. It gently placed her on the mossy ground next to her. "Thanks," said Kagome. _"Well?" _"I was human, but now I don't know what I am," she sighed. "And now I've lost my bag and screwed everything up! I've ruined it all1" she wailed. The large horse's ears pressed back. _"Silence! What a horrible sound. You look fine now."_

Kagome sat up and looked up at the unicorn. It couldn't be less than 10 feet high. She felt so inferior to it. Kagome looked around. There was lots of sound moss, the pond, moon light, the air was cool and the trees were tall. Purple flowers shook in the breeze. "Am I in heaven?" Kagome asked. It snorted. _"No, this is Serenity. It's very close though." _"What's the difference?" _"Heaven is for humans." _

Kagome drew back. "Then you're dead?" she whispered. The horse nodded.

Mura screamed. "How could a wench like her get into Serenity?" She stomped around the cloud. "Only sprits of pure animals and _true_ angels can open the gates to Serenity!" A puff of cloud appeared by her. "A visitor," she growled. "Fine, come. I'm fine." A fox faded in. "You!" she snapped. It flicked its tail in annoyance. "Look at what you've done!"

"_You are a fool," _it said cooly and then faded out.

"_So where have you come from little one?" _"Just in the forest. . . . .that I thought I was still in." The horse flicked its tail. "_You look upset. Who have you left behind?" _Kagome looked up at the white horse. "How did you know?" _"I know these things. What is your name young one?" _"I'm Kagome." _"And I am Hoshiko, but you may call me Hoshi." _She tossed her mane with a playful snort.

Kagome giggled. Just then the wind changed direction. _"The wind has changed course. Someone is coming," _said Hoshi. An image faded in onto of the still pond. "The fox!" Kagome exclaimed. It trotted over the water without even the slightest ripple or disturbance. It bowed its head in greeting, which Hoshi and Kagome did also.

Kagome realized, when she looked harder that the fox was larger than a normal fox. It was as big as a large dog. Its wings were a little smaller than Kagome herself. Its halo was in proportion to its head and hovered lightly above.

"Thank you for helping me earlier," she said. The fox nodded. "_I am known as Keiji," _he said in a deeper voice. "_I haven't seen you in a while, Keiji," _said Hoshiko. Keiji dipped his head respectfully. _"A lot has been happening." _He turned to Kagome. "_It is time for you to be leaving." _Kagome looked over at Hoshi. "It was nice meeting you. May I ask one thing before I go?" _"You may." _"I need one of your hairs," she said softly. Hoshi nodded with out question and pulled out a hair from her mane with her teeth. She walked over and dropped it into Kagome's hands.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Hoshi's neck. "I'll miss you," she said into her mane. Hoshi placed her head against her back for a moment and then Kagome released her embrace. _"We will see each other again sometime," _she promised. "Of course!" smiled Kagome.

Before she could do anything else, she and Keiji began to fade away. Hoshi tossed her mane in fare well, but then was gone in an instant.

Kagome winced from the brightness of the sun light. Birds were chirping happily and the forest was busy in action. Before Kagome could speak, Keiji spoke up. "You have a long way a head of you." "I know," she replied. "But I haven't got my bag anymore-" she began. He silence her with a flick of his tail. "This journey is not for one person alone," he said. "Then you're coming with me!" she smiled. "No," he said cooly, "but you know who will." A moment later his image faded away.

Kagome flapped her wings. "Who?" she echoed. _At least I can fly now._ She hovered a little off the ground and sighed. "What now?"

"Kagome!" a voice yelled. A second later Inuyasha jumped over next to her. "I found your, um, bag thing," he said and tossed it over to her. She smiled brightly for a moment before launching herself into his arms. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. He nearly fell over from the force of her impact, and the shock of it all. "K-kagome?" he stuttered.

"I missed you," she smiled and held onto him tighter.

**I want lots of reviews! At least. . . . .um 10! Ten is a good number. Yes, ten. I NEED TEN REVIEWS! **


	13. together

**Why is it so hard for you to review!**

**Flashback:**

**Before she could do anything else, she and Keiji began to fade away. Hoshi tossed her mane in fare well, but then was gone in an instant.**

**Kagome winced from the brightness of the sun light. Birds were chirping happily and the forest was busy in action. Before Kagome could speak, Keiji spoke up. "_You have a long way a head of you_." "I know," she replied. "But I haven't got my bag anymore-" she began. He silence her with a flick of his tail. "_This journey is not for one person alone_," he said. "Then you're coming with me!" she smiled. "_No_," he said cooly, "_but you know who will_." A moment later his image faded away.**

**Kagome flapped her wings. "Who?" she echoed. _At least I can fly now._ She hovered a little off the ground and sighed. "What now?"**

"**Kagome!" a voice yelled. A second later Inuyasha jumped over next to her. "I found your, um, bag thing," he said and tossed it over to her. She smiled brightly for a moment before launching herself into his arms. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. He nearly fell over from the force of her impact, and the shock of it all. "K-kagome?" he stuttered.**

"**I missed you," she smiled and held onto him tighter.**

"Arg, get off me wench!" he shouted and shoved her off. She sneered at him. "I thought you'd be happier to see me," she pouted. "Ya ya. . . . ." he mumbled and pretended to dust his shirt off. "Where is everyone else?" she asked, changing the topic. "I don't know," he said and jumped up into a tree.

"Sit boy," she growled. Inuyasha went crashing down in front of her, face flat into the dirt. "What the heel was that for?" he yelled. "Because you're rude!" she yelled back and turned to walk away.

"_Now _where are you going?" he asked and jumped in front of her, blocking her path. She glared at him and gave him the purple bag. "Read it," she ordered. "There's nothing on it," he mumbled. "Inside the bag you baka!" she said and snatched the bag away and opened it by the strings. Being careful not to take out any of the pink transforming dust and ignoring the guardian angel card she pulled out the list, which still looked completely fine even threw the rain and mud.

She held up the paper in front of him and pointed. "That's where I'm going," she growled. Inuyasha snatched the paper away from her and looked at it. "This isn't a place, it's just some stuff I've never heard of," he said proudly and handed it back to her. "Duh," she replied.

When she looked at it again she noticed that the hair from a unicron's mane was checked off already. "Wow," she gasped. "What?" asked Inuyasha while peering over her shoulder. "Nothing," she said quickly and folded the paper up again. Inuyasha growled. "Well I must be going," she smiled. "Are you coming?"

"I thought you said I couldn't come," he huffed and turned away. "Well I changed my mind," she smiled. He paused for a moment. "What about the others?" he said. "You should tell them you're ok and that we're leaving." _"So he doesn't want them to come,_" she smirked inside her mind.

"It's already taken care of." "What do you mean?" Kagome crossed her arms. "I mean it's already taken care of. I have special powers," she joked at the last part. She lightly flapped her wings and hovered a little off the ground. "What are we waiting for? We have a long way to go!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the ground. "Where first?" he said with an agitated voice. _So he doesn't like my flying_, she thought to herself.

"Next we have to get the silk of a sea-dragon's cocoon. Which means we'll first need to find a sea." Inuyasha's ears dropped. "A what of a what?" he asked. "You got me," Kagome mumbled an agreement. It was going to be a very confusing journey.

!#$&()+

"Waaaa!" Shippo woke up with a start. Sango and Miroku sat up and yawned. "What's wrong Shippo?" asked Sango, still half asleep. "I had the weirdest dream," he started. "Everything was all white but then I heard a voice and a new scent came in. It smelled like that sweet thing I smelled before. The voice was so familiar, it said that Inuyasha and Kagome were leaving for a really long time."

Sango and Miroku were wide a wake now. "I had the same dream!" Sango said. "Me too!" said Miroku. "I think that voice was Kagome's voice," said Sango. "You're right!" said Shippo. "It must have. I wonder where they are," he thought aloud. "Well," said Miroku, leaning back, "wherever they are they're together." Sango smiled. "So Kagome's safe now Shippo." He nodded in reply.

**Really short, I know but now I have to go to swim team practice. Wish me luck! I want 7 reviews.**


	14. transformation

**Arg this story is taking so long. . . . . .**

**Flashback: (does anyone really need a flashback anyway**?)

"**Next we have to get the silk of a sea-dragon's cocoon. Which means we'll first need to find a sea." Inuyasha's ears dropped. "A what of a what?" he asked. "You got me," Kagome mumbled an agreement. It was going to be a very confusing journey**.

!#$&()+

"It would be helpful if this came with a map," complained Kagome.

So far three days had passed and there was no sign of anything. They couldn't stop at villages like they used to, since one was a hanyou and one was part angel. Mortals didn't trust them anymore. Kagome had asked a few animals for directions, (with Inuyasha complaining of course) but no one really offered much help.

Kagome's wings stopped flapping and she hit the ground with a 'thump'. Inuyasha turned around to see what was wrong. "My feet _and _wings hurt. I need a rest." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We just had one." Kagome flopped down on her back. "Well I want another," she groaned and shut her eyes.

"Get up wench," growled Inuyasha. "My name's not wench," she said with her eyes still shut. He growled again and yanked her up by her arm. "Get up lazy wench." Her body went limp in his arms. "I'm not lazy, just tired," she mumbled. Inuyasha placed her back on the ground.

"We don't have time for this Kagome," he growled. Kagome leaned over and picked up the purple bag. "We only have. . . . . .four things left." Inuyasha took the paper from her. "No, we only have three," he corrected. "No four," she argued. "Look, silk from a sea-dragon's cocoon, roar of a lion, and song of a mermaid. That's three." Kagome nodded. "But the last one's not written, we have to get the soul of-" she shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What?" asked Inuyasha. She shook her head, with her hands still covering her mouth. "N-nothing," she said a moment later. "Y-you're right, there's only three left. Only three." Kagome let out her breath, which she didn't even realize she was holding.

Kagome shoved the list back into the bag hastily and strung it shut. A cloud of dust 'poofed' out on accident. Kagome and Inuyasha sneezed, but hardly noticed the pink dust. "Come on," she said, "we have a long way to go."

!#$&()+

"Waaa!" Shippo wailed. "I miss Kagome!" Tears poured out of his eyes like water over a water fall. "Why hasn't she come back yet!" His hands were balled up into tiny fits that shook the more he cried. "Shippo calm down, I'm sure she'll come back soon," reassured Sango. "There's nothing else we can do. It would be useless to try and follow them since she's with Inuyasha," said Miroku, who was already fed up with all of his foolish crying. "You're so heartless!" Shippo cried. Sango flashed him an angry glance. "You're not helping," she mumbled and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well Kagome and inuyasha aren't hunting for jewel shards, right?" asked Sango. Shippo nodded with a soft sniffle. "Then why don't we be of some use and search for some while they're gone doing. . . . .whatever they're doing." Miroku had a smug grim on his face. "What?" Sango hissed. "What _are_ they _doing_?" he smirked. Sango slapped him across the face.

"Pervert."

!#$&()+

Kagome's eyes flickered open from the morning sun. She groaned and went to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but something was wrong. She stood up. Why did everything look so much taller. _Oh no, please say I'm wrong._ Kagome closed her eyes. _Maybe I'm just shorter and if I'm shorter than something must have changed. . . . . . ._

Kagome's ear piercing cry shook the forest. She was a dog. Not a normal dog either.

The background color of her fur was white. Her claws and hind legs were green. Her pointed ears and her neck were black. She had two streaks of gold on her back, which would normally be where her wings were. One top of her head was a circle of gold, obviously where her halo was. Her chest and stomach fur were a light hue of green.

_Oh my God!_

Inuyasha yawned and stood up. "Wench why'd ya have to yell so loud?" he growled. "I-Inuyasha?" she stuttered. He looked over at her and nearly toppled over at what he saw. "W-what happened to you!" he exclaimed. "Not just me baka, look at you!" her voice was still trembling.

Inuyasha was much larger than her. Kagome was a dog, while Inuyasha was half dog and half wolf. His background color of fur was white, like his old hair color. He had three streaks of red, one on each side and one on his back. His claws were blood red and were his sword normally hung was a golden strip. There was also a small streak of red on each of his cheeks, under his amber eyes. The only thing that looked the same were his ears.

"H-how did this all happen?" his voice seemed almost angry. "The dust. Oh no, this is all my fault!" she said with realization. "Then we can fix it," Inuyasha said, his voice was more stern. "Right!" said Kagome and picked up the bag, which she had layed down next to the tree before she went to sleep.

Gently and using the greatest of care she used her fangs to untie the strings of the bag. Once it was opened she nudged it over with her nose, spilling the powder onto the ground.

Inuyasha bounded over to her and sniffed at it, with his now wolf/dog nose. Kagome sniffed at it too, hoping they would change back. But nothing happened.

A moment later a new scent faded in. Kagome looked up and noticed that her fox friend was sitting peacefully on a stump, his tail curled pleasantly around his paws. He bowed his head in acknowledgment to her and gracefully lept off and walked over to her with out making a sound. Kagome bent her head down and touched noses to him in a greeting before he spoke.

"_That is not going to work,"_ he said cooly. "Then what will?" Kagome asked in a whining tone, almost like a voice a two year old would use when complaining out eating his vegetables. "_The transformation will undo itself once you have completed the task that needs to be done in that form."_ Inuyasha flexed his claws. "Who the hell is he!" he demanded to know.

The fox silenced him with a cold stare. "This is Keiji," said Kagome. Keiji flicked his ears in agreement. He turned his gaze back to Kagome. _"I cannot keep appearing like this," _he informed her. _"But I do have one last thing to say, follow the path of the dying star." _Keiji stood up and rasped his tongue over her ear like a father would do to his daughter and then faded out.

"Keiji," Kagome whispered.

She looked back over at her bag. It was sitting up right again with the powder inside and strings tied. Her tongue lulled in silent dog laughter. "He never ceases to amaze me." Inuyasha , even though he was a dog, had a confused look on his face. "I'll tell you later," smiled kagome and swiped her tail over his nose. "Come on," she ordered.

"Where are we going?" he asked stubbornly. "The path of the dying star," she smirked. "That makes no sense," he grumbled and turned away. "There's only one star, the sun. dying probably means setting and the sun sets in the west. I know what I'm doing." Kagome barked and then pounced on Inuyasha back and nipped at his ear.

Inuyasha pawed her off with an agitated 'woof'. Kagome's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Come on the faster we get there, the faster we turn back."

!#$&()+

**That was an amazing chapter so I need 11 reviews! I know you guys can do it. About 50 or so read each chapter so that means only one out of ten has to review. If you really want to, review twice! **


	15. battle scars

**Wow I got lots of reviews really fast!**

Inuyasha trotted steadily alongside the dog-Kagome. The bag was tied around her neck, swinging freely with every step she took. His stride (of course) was larger so every now and then he would slow down his pace. At least she couldn't fly anymore. He hated that. It always made him feel so inferior, but maybe that's how Kagome had felt before to him.

And then before that, when she killed the demon with the halo. That's not right. He's supposed to save her, not the other way around. Once in a while with a sacred arrow is ok, but nothing else. He's the one who protects, not her! Dammit nothings going right every since this 'angel' thing!

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. Even as a dog she still looked so beautiful to him. Inuyasha sighed. Why did his pride always have to get the better of him? He could never come out and tell Kagome how he felt about her. How long would she even stay at his side? What would happen when the jewel is completed? Would she go back to her time and never come back?

Inuyasha skidded to a halt, his talons digging into the dirt ground. His fur bristled from the impact and his ears pressed flat. Kagome stopped as well, but instead of stopped she tumbled over her paws and made a rolling landing. She stood back up and shook from head to tail.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tail swooshing behind her. "How do you know that we can trust this fox. Foxes are supposed to be sly." Kagome growled, which sounded odd to Inuyasha. "He saved my life! I would have been mountain lion food if it weren't for him! And he helped me get the hair of the unicorn."

Inuyasha's mind reeled. Someone saved Kagome's life and it wasn't him? His first instinct was to rip him to pieces. How dare someone save _his_ mate? Wait. His? Mate? No way, how can he be thinking that? Besides he should be thanking Keiji, not cursing him. Even otherwise Kagome would never see Inuyasha in _that_ way.

Inuyasha trotted a head. "Where are you going?" asked Kagome with a nagging to her voice. "We need food," he said, without stopping or turning to look at her. "I can help!" she volunteered and galloped next to him. "No," he growled. "I can do it _alone_."

Kagome stopped right in her tracks. "Well if that's the way you feel, fine. I'll just go _alone_ as well," she said with her head down and tail tucked. Could she not see that he just wanted to gather his thoughts in private? He mentally hit himself. "No, Kagome!" Kagome stuck her nose in the air in a pouting manner and continued to walk away, her tail held high. "Kagome!"

Never in a million years did Inuyasha ever think of doing this, but he did. Inuyasha sprinted over to her and knocked her clear off her feet, sending her soaring a good couple of feet. She sprung right back up to her feet and glared at him. Her muscles were tense, hackles raised. Her fangs were showing when she growled at him. Her claws were unsheathed.

"Leave me alone!" she hissed. Inuyasha drew back in disbelief. Surly she couldn't be that mad at him. His words had slipped, nothing else. Kagome slashed her claws at the air and then fell over, as if something had pushed her. "Mura!" she screamed. "Kagome!" he yelled and raced over to her. She looked up at him. Then he saw what was wrong, her eyes were clouded. She was looking at something else.

Then her body went limp and her eyes went back to their normals color. She sighed and then closed her eyes. "Kagome?" he asked and nudged her with his paw. Her eyes flickered lazily open. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly. "W-what happened?" he asked. "I don't know," she said and then shut her eyes again.

He nudged her again, but she didn't respond. "Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha paced around her, not knowing what to do. A gust of wind blew past and he caught another scent.

"_Kikyo!"_

He whirled around to see her standing there with an arrow strung in her bow. "Demon," she said cooly. Her scent was tainted with death. His eyes softened. Kikyo, who he once loved. But when he looked at her now his feelings were gone. This was not the Kikyo that he knew. This was a cold hearted women that wanted nothing else but death itself.

She pulled back the arrow, ready to fire. "No!" he yelled, but she didn't notice. _Of course, she can't understand me! I'm speaking dog and she's human. _The arrow slung past him, grazing over his shoulder.

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't talk her out of it and he didn't have the heart to harm her, after all she was the first person to ever love him. _No_, he thought bitterly, _she was just using me to get rid of the jewel so she wouldn't have to watch over it anymore._

But what about Kagome? She was out cold and they needed to leave, and fast. Inuyasha raced over next to Kagome and stood his ground. He could take the hit, not Kagome. "You chose your fate," said Kikyo and released another arrow.

It hit Inuyasha in the side. The impact pushed him back a little and blood dripped down. But he held his ground. _I must not move, for Kagome and Kikyo. _She shot another, which hit closer to his heart. The pain was unbearable, his legs started to shake. The third hit and his vision began to blur, but he couldn't leave he had to protect Kagome. Even once Kikyo would leave he couldn't pass out that would leave them to venerable to other demons.

Kikyo smirked. "It's your luck demon, that I am out of arrows. But we will meet again." She turned and walked away. Kikyo was much more different. She had been so heartless! Any sane person could see he was not going to hurt her but she continued to shoot anyway. It's almost as if she wanted to kill him _for fun_.

But there was no time to be upset.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. Her breathing had slowed, but she wasn't as tense. "Stupid wench," he mumbled and nudged her with his nose. Inuyasha sighed. They wouldn't be able to move on till Kagome regained consciousness. Inuyasha sat down next to her and looked over at his arrows.

They were in deeply and were still bleeding. Slowly, he bit down on one and yanked at it. He winced and his claws flexed. _Dammit that hurts! _One by one he pulled the arrows out and gingerly licked at the wounds. The sun was slowly setting and Kagome hadn't woken yet. Inuyasha growled, what a waste of time!

"Come on Kagome. Time. To. Leave." But, like before, she did not answer or move to show any sign that she had heard him. Inuyasha flicked his tail from frustration. But there was nothing else he could do. He could carry her, but not like before. In the end his pride told him to sit down and wait.

!#$&()+

"Where am I?" Kagome looked around. Everything was dark, no sound was heard. Not even her own voice could leave her mouth. No shadows stirred. Just endless darkness. "Hello?" No scent was in the air, there was no life around her. Kagome walked a head, the ground was hard and cold. Almost like cement, but that hadn't been invented yet.

Then a scent filled the air. It smelled so familiar. . . . . .

!#$&()+

Kagome's eyes flickered open. The night's darkness made her first think that she was back where she was, but the soft ground and birds chirping reminded her that she was traveling. She felt something against her side, she turned over. Inuyasha was pressed up against her, fast asleep.

Kagome's eyes softened. But something was strange, her pelt was red. She leaned over and sniffed at it. Blood. She looked at Inuyasha, he had three wounds in his side. Kagome whimpered. What had happened?

Inuyasha's ear flicked. _Oops, did I wake him? _He yawned and stood up. He shook out her fur and stretched his legs. "What happened to you?" asked Kagome, still lying down. Inuyasha jumped in surprise at her voice. "Wench you're finally a wake," he said in a normal tone. _Don't even try to act cool, I can smell your worried scent all around here. _"You didn't answer my question," she replied in the same normal tone.

"Just another demon in the forest," he said, casually brushing the subject off. "I suppose demons now make wounds in perfect circles? Come on Inuyasha I've been around arrows long enough to know what it does to you." Inuyasha's ear flicked uncomfortably. "Let's just go," he said stubbornly.

They trotted along, the moon's brightness as their only light. The stars glittered in the sky above. It was so beautiful, that impulse rushed threw her. Kagome stopped and lifted her head up, into a long howl. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome stopped. "I don't really know," she replied sheepishly.

Suddenly she heard a twig crack in the distance. Inuyasha and Kagome's ears twitched. "That's not a natural sound," growled Inuyasha. "_Something _has to make it," agreed Kagome. "To big to be a squirrel," he continued. "It's down wind." "Meaning?" His fangs were bared now. "Meaning it can smell us, but we can't smell him."

Kagome saw a flash of movement. _We can't afford a fight, and there's no way we're getting out of this without one. _Then, almost to fast to see Kagome was tackled off her feet. A low rumbling of a laugh came from the shadows. "You smell familiar," it growled. Kagome looked up. _The mountain lions!_

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, in a protective stance. "Get out of our way," he growled and bared his teeth. Then three more appeared. "We're out numbered," she whispered only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Both of their white pelts stood out in the night with the mountain lions blended in with their brown/black furs.

"Look at all his wounds already, he's as good as dead," sneered one.

The mountain lions had massive paws and muscular bodies. There pelts were all black/brown. Their talons were think and sharp, even before unsheathed. They had green eyes and razor sharp fangs. And their numbers only made them stronger.

One jumped at Inuyasha, paws out and claws ready to slice. He sent Inuyasha tumbling like a rag doll. The lion snickered at him, but didn't notice Kagome swipe her claws across his face till it was too late. It hissed and snapped at her.

Four mountain lions and only two of them.

Inuyasha lept at one and sunk his claws into its back. It howled out in pain and tried to shake him off. Inuyasha flew out and hit a tree. He staggered, but stood up. "Damn where's my tetsusaiga when I need it?" he growled. "Now's not the time to be complaining," said Kagome as she rushed to his side. It would be useless to fight alone, together was the only way to win.

They stood back to back so no one could sneak up from behind. They were already panting hard, but the lions were just getting started.

Another lept at them, but Kagome ducked down and it went soaring over her. Inuyasha tackled another down and Kagome raced to one and knocked into its side, sending it tumbling over. She pounced while he was still down and sunk her fangs into its neck, tasting the coolness of its blood. She released once she felt it go limp in her grasp. Her fur was stained red and when she shook drops of lion blood flew in every direction.

The other three left were all ganging up on Inuyasha, who was pined down.

She roared in fury, her muscles tense. Her wounds no longer hurt any more. The three lions looked up at her and shivered.

Kagome's pelt was a bright golden color and her body was much larger, even larger than the lion's. Her paws were massive and her claws were sharp. Her fangs dripped blood from the last lion. Her tail wasn't fluffy like before, but long and thin. She roared again and lept at one.

Her fangs sunk in it and she heard the bones crack from under neath. She swung her claws at another, hitting it right in the side. Inuyasha was battling furiously with the last one. The lion got up and turned to run.

The lion-Kagome grabbed it by the hind leg and swung it around to face her. She easily picked it up in her jaws and sent it flying into a tree, breaking its neck instantly. Inuyasha was covered in the blood of the two lions he had killed, gazing up at Kagome.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome lost consciousness and dropped down where they were. Slowly they began to change back to normal. A new scent filled the air.

Keiji stood over the two, now human sleeping bodies.

"_Well done." _

**That was the longest chapter ever, I need ten reviews! Yeah!**


	16. thoughts

**Ok I don't really know where to begin. . . . . .**

**Flashback:**

**Suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome lost consciousness and dropped down where they were. Slowly they began to change back to normal. A new scent filled the air.**

**Keiji stood over the two, now human sleeping bodies.**

"**_Well done."_**

!#$&()+

Kagome moaned and rolled over to her side.Her sides hurt badly and so did her left leg. The sun was already shining. She covered her eyes with her hands. Suddenly Kagome's eyes shot open.

"I have hands!" She sat up and looked at herself. "I'm normal!" she exclaimed. Her wings hovered a few inches away from her back like before. They flapped in excitement. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was still sleeping. "_We're _normal!" she corrected.

Kagome pulled the bag off from around her neck and opened it. The unicorn's hair was still there along with the two papers. She snatched up the list and looked at it. The unicorn's hair and roar of a lion were marked off. "Yes!" she smiled. She glanced down at the list again. "I only have to get the song of a mermaid, the silk of a sea dragon's cocoon, and the other thing. . . . ." she trailed off sadly.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. She sighed. _How much longer will this last? Once this is completed and the jewel is finished then where will I go? College? I don't know. . . . .I never thought about this, well I have but I just keep pushing it off. What will happen when the time comes where I can't push it off anymore?_

She neatly folded the paper up and put it back in the bag, tying the strings. She hadn't realized she was crying till she felt the cold water run down her cheeks and sniffled a few times.

Inuyasha's nose twitched at the smell of her salty tears. He peeked open one eye just in time to see Kagome walk away. He sat up in confusion. "Kagome?" he whispered but she didn't hear him.

_What's wrong with Kagome? _His ear flicked reflexively. There was no time to rejoice about being normal again, well hanyou again. . . . . .But why was Kagome crying? Was she leaving him again? He looked around. No, the bag was still here. Then what?

!#$&()+

"Hiraikotsu!"

The demon yowled as the boomerang bone sliced threw its flesh with ease. The monstrous bear demon roared one last time and then crashed down.

"Thank you so much ma'am, I don't know what our village would have done without you and your friend's help." Sango smiled. "You're very welcome, but don't worry, it's our job to extincwish demons." Shippo bounded up next to her and tugged at her leg. "Sango," he whispered, "how do I know if it has a jewel shard?"

Sango shrugged. "Just look in places where it would normally be. Try the forehead," she suggested. He nodded and eagerly ran across, back to the corpse. "Isn't that a demon you just talked too?" asked the village man. "It's a long story, but he is very helpful and wouldn't hurt a fly," said Sango. The man nodded, but still looked uneasy.

"You know we've been getting a lot of demons lately," he started. "Normally they leave our village alone, but we've been getting more and more every week," his voice sounded nervous and exhausted. "Our people have been working over time; repairing huts, fending away demons when we can, and on top of that we are running short of crop and livestock."

"That sounds terrible," said Miroku, who had just appeared next to Sango. "But we really must be going, we are looking for our other friends." Sango elbowed him in the stomach and shot him a silencing glare. "Actually we are hunting for jewel shards, but are friends have recently gone missing." "Demon probably got to them by now. You are welcome here," said the villager, who bowed and walked away.

Before Miroku could speak Sango pulled him aside. "Try not to advertise that Kagome and Inuyasha are gone," she said in a harsh whisper, "If Shippo over hears you he'll break out into another fit of tears," she growled. Miroku smiled guiltily. "Sorry I forgot," he said.

"Forgot what?" asked Shippo. "N-nothing," Miroku said quickly. Shippo gave him an unconvincing look. "It's just. . . . .it's going to be," he looked around, "Kirara's birthday soon!" he said. "Mew?" meowed Kirara and twitched her tail.

"Oh," said Shippo blankly, clearly not expecting that as an answer. "Did you find a shard?" asked Sango, quickly changing the subject. "No," pouted Shippo. "Well what are you waiting for? Keep looking," said Miroku. "We'll be with you in a moment," said Sango. Shippo nodded and dashed off. Kirara followed after him, turning back and hissing at Miroku.

"Sorry," he muttered. "That was to close," whispered Sango. "You're telling me," he mumbled. "Well it was your fault!" she snapped.

"So?" he smiled.

!#$&()+

Kagome sat down, hunched over on a stump with her chin in her hands. _Only three more things left. It can't be that bad. _A single tear streamed down her cheek. She brushed it off with the back of her hand and sighed again.

Kagome couldn't believe herself. _Come on Kagome, stop feeling sorry for yourself. That never get's you any where. When the time comes to decide I'll decide, but until then I have to complete a jewel and find three more things._

_But what will happen when the time does come?_

**Does anyone know the answer? I sure as golly don't! Pleeeez review! I need your opinions, cuz mine stink. . . . . . **


	17. bear demons

**Ideas. . . . .I'm still looking for ideas**

Kagome flew steadily alongside Inuyasha. They were still heading west, where the star dyes. A few days have passed since they were animals. Everything had been normal since, no sign of a demon or a shard.

Inuyasha scowled while truging threw the unfamiliar lands. _What's got him so upset? _Kagome glanced back at him. "Oh wench why do you keep looking at me?" he growled. "Nothing, I just thought. . . . .that," she trailed off in thought. Kagome looked down at her feet and sighed. _He's hating this isn't he? I should have never dragged him into this._

Kagome flew up into a tree and sat down on one of its branches.

Inuyasha growled again. "Wench what are you doing?" he asked impatiently. "Why do you care?" she snapped. "If you don't want to be here then you can leave. I have to stay, I didn't force you so. . . .so. . . . .ah! I don't even know what to say anymore!"

Inuyasha's ears dropped. He jumped up in the branch and picked her up, landing back on the ground. "Of course I want to be with you," he growled stubbornly and placed her back down, but Kagome could have sworn that on the last part he held her even more tightly. Like maybe he was afraid of losing her?

"Now come on," he said and started walking a head. Kagome paused and then ran to catch up with him, not missing the chance to tweak his ears from behind. They flicked away from her grasp, which caused her to let out a soft giggle.

Inuyasha growled but Kagome could tell it was no real threat. She reached up for his ears again, but he dodged away. "Stop it," he growled. "What if I don't want to?" she questioned playfully, reaching again. "That's to bad because it's not up to you," he responded and jumped out of the way.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in an angry/playful gaze. Then suddenly her mood changed, her eyes widened and she screamed. "Oh my gosh a demon!" she shrieked and pointed some distance in front of Inuyasha. "Where?" he demanded to know, his hand already of the handle of the tetsusaiga, really to pull it out.

Kagome giggled and ran up next to him and tweaked his ears again. She knew exactly how to get him. Inuyasha growled again and turned to face her. "That wasn't funny," he pouted and stood on the ends of his feet so she couldn't reach his ears. "I thought it was," she smirked and flapped her wings lightly, hovering off the ground high enough to reach his ears.

Inuyasha growled and then turned to walk again, his playful mood disappearing. _What was that all about? I thought we were having lots of fun, did he just end it? Was it because of my wings? _

!#$&()+

"So you said you've been attacked by more demons than usual lately," said Sango.

"Yes," replied the villager, in a gloomy tone. "But it's the strangest thing. All of the demons are bears." "Well sometimes demons travels in groups," she stated. "No, they come one by one, but attacking more than usual." "One by one?" asked Miroku. "Could they be planing something?" he asked.

"No it's a dumb ol' bear, it can't be that smart," piped Shippo. Kirara mewed in agreement. "Is there any kind of pattern in the attacks? Anything that all of the demons are doing the same? Behaviors?" Sango asked. The village women shook her head. "We never get close enough to see, and the one's who do are dead. All I know is that the bear demons are attacking us one by one," she sighed.

"Thank you very much anyway, you have been very helpful," said Miroku. They all bowed and turned in the own direction. "So are we going to stay here and help the village?" asked Sango, once they were all a good distance away. "I suppose," said Miroku. "If there is any way to find Inuyasha it would be in a place with lots of demons that come frequently. So now all we have to do is wait," he said and sat down on the grassy hill.

"In the mean time we could help them to our best extent. It does seem odd though, all appearing alone. It must mean something," Sango thought aloud. "They probably don't have jewel shards then," said Miroku, leaning back onto the ground. "Why do you say that?" asked Sango.

"If they had shards they're thirst for blood and death would over power them, making them all kill as fast as the could. If they had shards they wouldn't be coming one by one."

"You're right," said Shippo, who had just appeared with Kirara.

"Then it doesn't make sense," Sango said in an annoyed tone. "Then I guess we'll stay until it does make sense."

!#$&()+

Kagome flopped down on the ground, exhausted. "My feet are killing me," she complained. Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned up against the tree. "Feh," he said and looked in another direction. "A man of many words," she sighed and grabbed her halo. She turned it slowly in her hands and then released it so that it gradually floated back above her head.

"I don't understand how you can never be tired," Kagome pouted. "I'm half demon," he growled, still not looking at her. "I know," she said, looking off in another direction as well. "But you have to get tired sometime."

"No chance," he muttered and lept up into a tree.

_Is being a jerk a guy thing or an Inuyasha thing? _Kagome looked around. It was a beautiful day, the forest was lush and full of life, the birds were singing, and the breeze was warm. A perfect day for traveling, right?

Inuyasha jumped back down. "Ready to go now?" he asked, in a tone that obviously said that he already knew the answer. Kagome smirked. "No," she said. "Actually I'm not, nor do I know when I will be," she said in a 'ha in your face' tone. Inuyasha growled and walked over to her.

At first Kagome thought he was going to yell at her, but Inuyasha bent do and picked her up. "I don't care if you're ready, we're leaving. Now." _Is it just me or have we been moving very fast lately? And why is he in such a rush to get out of here?_

Kagome sighed and forgot about the thought, smuggling closer to him. Soon her eye lids became very heavy and she couldn't suppress a yawn. In moments she found herself drifting to sleep in her favorite hanyou's arms.

**What a good way to fall asleep, right? Ut's like 11 at night so I thought I'd end the chapter with a sleeping thing. Does anyone remember the bear demon from chapter 8? That's why I made the demon attacking the village bears. But I know something you don't. You could guess, but you're probably wrong.**

**PLEZ REVIEW! **


	18. travels

**Honestly guys this story has blown was past my expectations. I thought it would just be all about Kagome and her secretive angel issue, not only that but I was going to end it at chapter 6 and just make Kagome a full angel. So thanks to all my reviewers the plot has been totally changed and it's taking forever to finish. **

Kagome and Inuyasha trekked threw the open desert land. Day 7, it had been one full week and no sign of a sea had showed up. Kagome hadn't used her wings for days. And one member of the group was starting to lose his patience for the journey.

"Did you ever think that fox was lying to you?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff tone. "No!" she shrieked. "Keiji would never do that! How could you ever think that?" "He is a demon." "He's an _angel_. He _was _a demon, now he is a very well respected angel who I can only look up to," she stated. Inuyasha shrugged. "It just feels like we've been set up."

"Well we're bound to reach the sea sometime," Kagome said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kagome took another step on the sandy ground, but instead of being hard, the ground caved in, burying Kagome before she could even scream. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and went to grab her hand before she disappeared, but missed. "Kagome!" he shouted again in a worried tone. Inuyasha started to dig at the ground where she had gone.

Finally he saw he and yanked her out as fast as he could. Kagome coughed a few times, but smiled. "Thanks for that one," she said. "Keh, clumsy wench," he said and crossed his arms. "We've never going to get anywhere is you get yourself killed." "Yeah, yeah," she brushed his comment off and nudged him in the side. She went to take another step, but Inuyasha lifted her up.

"No way. If there's one sand trap there's going to be 20 more," he said and placed her back down. "Let's just find out," she said, kneeling down and picked up a rock. She tossed it onto the ground and it just rolled normally.

"See?" she said and took another step and reached the rock. She picked it up again and tossed it another step. This time the rock caved in and disappeared below the surface. "See?" said inuyasha in a mocking tone. "How did we make it this far?" Kagome asked in a shaky tone. "Ah we'll never get out of here!" she shrieked before Inuyasha could answer the last question.

Inuyasha's ears flattened when she screamed. "Stop acting wimpy we'll get out of here," he said. "Wimpy? I'm am _not _wimpy!" she growled. "I never said you were," he replied in a pouted tone. "Yes you did." "No, I said you were acting wimpy." "Which is the same thing!" "No it's different!" "Same!" "Different!"

"This is hopeless!" she yelled. _Well, not completely. I could fly, but it always puts Inuyasha in a sour mood. Grrr this really is hopeless. _"How about we just run across and see what happens," she said in a defeated tone.

They both were silent for a moment, thinking of ways to avoid their problem. "Why don't we use that powder stuff in you're bag? We could be, like, a bird or something," he suggested. "No we only have a tiny bit left and we need it for when we reach the sea." "Well we'll never reach the sea if we don't get out of here!" he yelled.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "I know," she cried. "I'm trying to think, but it's really hard with you yelling at me!" she cried and crossed her arms. "No crying! You can't cry now," he said desperately. "I see how sensitive you are!" she said sarcastically. "That's it I've had it!" she said and flapped her wings. "I know how to get out of here, you can figure a way out for yourself!" she snapped and flew off.

_I just don't get him. He's so insensitive that it's not even funny! How can he not like my wings? He has ears, I have wings. What's the big deal? My feet are killing me just because of that. Maybe I'll enjoy taking away Kikyo's soul. No, what am I saying? Kikyo shouldn't be punished just because I'm mad at Inuyasha. He can be a jerk all by himself._

Kagome landed once she was off of the deserty area. She sat down on the moist ground and sighed. What will she do about him? Suddenly the ground shook lightly.

Then again, but even harder. Again, and again, and again. Then she heard it, a blood thirsty roar. A demon stomped out of the thicket and loomed over Kagome. "Bear demon!" she shrieked and scrambled to get up. She tripped over a stick and rolled a few feet away. The demon roared and slashed its claws across Kagome's side, re-opening the wounds from the lions.

She thought she could reach up for her halo like before, but she couldn't with making it seem to obvious. Even if, she used up a lot of effort before that she didn't have now. So Kagome was defenseless.

"Waaa! Keiji, Inuyasha somebody help me!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. But not even the wind stirred. She rolled to dodge another swipe of its fearsome claws. The bear demon leaned down and tried to bite at Kagome, but missed and snapped at nothing. Kagome was so close she could see the gleam off its fangs and smell its disgusting breath.

Kagome flapped her wings as fast as she could, lifting herself off the ground. But the bear crouched down and lept up at her, slashing its claws threw her wings. She let out an ear piercing scream and went falling down into a tumbling landing. She continued to roll until she hit a tree.

Kagome made one last effort to get up, but to no avail. She waited helplessly for the final strike. Right as the bear lifted up its massive paws over her, it toppled over in the other direction.

"Get your disgusting paws off Kagome!" Kagome looked up and smiled faintly. "Wind scar!" And just as fast as it came, the demon was gone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and rushed over to her side. "Your wing and side," he said in a worried tone. "The second I wasn't here," he cursed himself.

Kagome smiled. "You're a jerk." She laughed softly at the look on Inuyasha's face.

"But you're _my_ jerk."

**That was short, sorry guys. But I have to finish my summer reading. I have to read Ender's Game for school. Has anyone read it? Guess what? I'm gonna be a freshman next year! Woo hoo! High school watch out!**

**PLEZ REVIEW! **


	19. split up

**I would like to suggest that you all read my profile to understand how my up dating works.**

The waves crashed onto the shore, brushing up against Kagome's feet.

"We made it," she said softly, just stating the obvious. "Yeah," said Inuyasha in the same quiet tone. Kagome carefully pulled the bag from off her neck and untied the strings. Gently she reached her hand in and took out a pinch of the dust. "Are you coming with me?" she asked. "Of course I am!" he growled. Kagome giggled.

"Just making sure."

!#$&()+

"Ok so what do we know?"

It was the fifth day at the village and the small group had fought off a good number of bear demons. Everyone was tired and weary, but pushed on in spite of their lack of sleep. They were determined to help the village, and keep Shippo's mind off Kagome.

"Well they're all brown bears," piped Shippo, trying to sound important. "And during the early winter months, that's odd," said Miroku. "All attacking at night or early or late in the day. They are preferring darkness, eh?" said Sango. "Yes so it seems," said Miroku, lost in his own thoughts.

"The villager was right, they are attacking one by one. But why? Sango do you think they are talking with each other?" asked Shippo, leaning over into Sango's lap, his eyes growing wide in wonder and staring up at her. "It is a possibility," she thought. "But then again anything could be a possibility," she sighed.

"Who are the victims?" asked Miroku, snapping Sango out of her gloomy daze. "Oh, um, well it seems anyone; children, elders, men, women. The demons have no particular target." "How about numbers?" questioned Shippo. "That's a good question," said Sango. "Only about two or three each time," said Miroku. "But it's only killed a few people. Mostly it just injuries them enough to scare them. They've lost a lot of crops though."

"None of them seem to have jewel shards though." "What are they after?" "It just seems like they are just after destruction itself." "What are you saying?"

"Maybe they are attacking because they want to see what we do. They're waiting for something."

"Or someone."

!#$&()+

Kagome's eyes flashed open. Where was she? She looked around and then finally understood the feeling of null gravity. She was under water, in the depths of the ocean.

What surprised her the most is she wasn't an animal at all. She was a mermaid.

Her flipper was slick and scaly in a blue-green color that rippled from the sun light. Instead f her shirt she had a blue strapless bikini top. Her hair and face was the same, but she had bright green eyes that could see underwater perfectly. Her hearing was enhanced and she could smell perfectly under water. Her flipper made her almost impossible to catch.

But where was Inuyasha? Kagome looked around. Even threw her perfect vision she could not find him. Had the powder not worked on both of them? Or was he somewhere else?

!#$&()+

Inuyasha looked around. "Kagome?" he called out. "Kagome?" this time he sounded more frustrated. "Kagome!" he yelled. Suddenly a familiar scent faded into his nose. Inuyasha turned around in a split second. His eyes flashed red. "Fox!" he growled. His muscles tensed, ready to spring.

Keiji bowed his head in greeting, but Inuyasha snarled. "I knew I couldn't trust you. Sly like fox I'll tear you limb from limb if you don't tell me where Kagome is, right now," he growled. Keiji leaned back and licked at his massive wings, obviously not taking Inuyasha's threat seriously.

"_Calm yourself half demon,"_ he said cooly. "Don't mock me!" Inuyasha snapped. _"Relax yourself or I will not speak. Show some respect to those who are past your years." _Inuyasha stopped growling, but didn't relax.

"_I was the one who told Kagome that her journey was not ment for herself alone." _Inuyasha was silent, listening for him to go on. _"I told you how to find the sea." _Inuyasha still made to movement to show he would add in a comment. _"I watched over her when she was first attacked by the lions. I helped you threw the whole thing." _This time Inuyasha spoke out.

"Where is she now!" he growled_. "Calm yourself." _Inuyasha's eyes flashed red again, but he restrained from attacking. _"You have helped her as well. She would never have made it this far with out your care and protection. But the rest of the journey is for Kagome and Kagome alone. She no longer needs you." _

"Kagome always needs me," he growled. Keiji's eyes narrowed. _"I know what Kagome feels for you Inuyasha, but do you dare question my wisdom? I know what is right for her and she is to finish this journey alone. I will notify her that you have headed back."_ That was the last straw. "I'm not going anywhere!" he yelled and lunged at the fox angel.

Much to his surprise, instead of knocking Keiji down, he went right threw him. When Inuyasha looked back he saw that Keiji's image was transparent. _"You cannot harm a true angel. True_ _angels also bring no harm to others. I would not put Kagome threw something that I thought wasn't right." _"I'm not going anywhere," Inuyasha growled. "Not without Kagome."

Keiji dipped his head and started to fade away. _"That is your decision." _In a moment he was gone.

!#$&()+

Kagome swam up to the surface of the glittering water. She glanced around. Shore was not far away. Kagome dove back down, plunging into the darkness of the water.

It felt different to be a mermaid, but not in a bad way. The water glazed over her skin, in stead of being absorbed up. She was fast, very fast. The sea animals loved her just as much as the land animals loved her when she was an angel. She even found herself leaping out of the water with the dolphins. Marine plants tasted like heaven and she had endless energy. But she had a job to do.

_I guess I have to find the song of a mermaid first, since, well I'm what I am now. But what does that mean? Sing something? I got the hair of a unicorn by befriending a unicorn, maybe I should befriend a mermaid. But where would a mermaid be?_

In stories mermaids always seemed to be in very deep water, somewhere far into the ocean. If so, her journey was far from over. Even if, could she really leave with out Inuyasha? She called out his name, but wasanswered only with a gust of empty wind.

She turned around and saw Keiji sitting comfortably on top of the water. He didn't even sink threw or have to swim. _Of course, he's an angel. _"Keiji!" she smiled. "What brings you here?" _"You must continue your journey without Inuyasha,"_ he said in his normal cool tone. "W-with out Inuyasha?" she stuttered. "I can't do that," her voice trembled. Keiji sighed. _"I once had a mate, kits too. I know what it feels like to be separated. My mate is dead and my son still walks the earth. But the rest is for you to do alone."_ Kagome didn't understand why Keiji would refer to Inuyasha as her mate, but she didn't dare question the wise angel.

"I understand," she said sorrowfully. Keiji's eyes softened. _"He will be waiting for you soon." _Before Kagome could respond, he was gone.

Kagome felt like someone had stabbed her right in the heart. Go on without Inuyasha? If was harder than it sounded. Kagome choked back her sobs. It was no time for crying. She needed to get the last two -er- three items. She'd see him soon enough, Keiji even said he'd be waiting for her. If anything that should make her work harder, but it still didn't make her feel any better.

With one last sniffle she dove back into the water.

**Sorry guys, my computers been acting up, again. I try to post chapters as fast as I can, but my computer sometimes blocks me out from fanfiction. It's really retared, well please read and review. **


	20. silk of a sea dragon

**Come on guys. . . . . . .review already. If you read then you review. That's life. And life is good.**

Three days have passed and Kagome had made it deep into the ocean. Well, deep enough to be able to say that she was lost. That didn't matter though, what mattered was that she could sense that she was getting closer. And she was ready to be close. It had been _way _to long without Inuyasha. Every second passed by like minutes. Did he feel the same way? Even if, would he tell her?

Kagome drifted along, her mind stuck in her thoughts, when she crashed right into something. "Oh!" something shrieked. "I knew someone else was out here! Who are you?"

It was another mermaid. The mermaid had a blue-purple flipper and a purple bikini top. Her hair was brown and came only a little past her chin. She had soft red lips and rosy red cheeks. Her eyes were ice blue, that almost resembled Koga's. Her skin was a pale color, probably since mermaids spent all their time in the water they couldn't get much tan from the sun.

"I don't recognize you, and I know everyone. Where are you from? Why are you here? What do you want? How did you find me?" Kagome blinked stupidly a few times. "Um, I'm Kagome, who are you?" she said and reached her hand out to shake. The mermaid looked at her hand and then back at Kagome in confusion. "If you wanted to hit me, you missed," she said sourly.

"What?" Kagome drew back. "I just wanted to shake hands." The mermaid raised her eye brow. "Why would you shake my hand?" "In a greeting," she said in a confused tone. "You must not be from here," said the mermaid in a gruff tone. "Well, not exactly."

"I'm Toki," she laughed. "So why are you here?" she asked again, this time in a nicer tone. "I, um, need a song." "A song? Why?" Toki asked. "I have to have one for a friend," Kagome replied simply, so the subject would drop. Toki nodded. "So, are you traveling alone? Where are your parents?" She looked around, expecting someone else to appear.

"I"m traveling alone," she said. "It seems if you are too," Kagome smiled, kinda relieved that she wouldn't have to meet even more. "I'm just collecting shells for my sister," she said and rolled her eyes. "No one ever travels alone on a long journey. You don't smell familiar. Why _are_ you alone?" Toki questioned. "I'm an orphan," Kagome thought up quickly. Toki gasped. "That's so awful," she said softly. "I should have never asked. Please forgive me." Kagome nodded. "It's ok," she smiled. "I'm not alone."

Toki looked around again. "You look alone," she said. "I have someone waiting for me at the shore. He's an old friend," she smiled. "I'm going to the shore!" exclaimed Toki. "That's where I get shells!" "But first I need to get the silk of a sea dragon's cocoon." "A s-sea d-dragon!" she stuttered. "They'll eat you alive!" she yelled.

"Will you help me? I don't even know what they are," Kagome said sheepishly. Toki was stunned for a moment, but the nodded blankly. "I guess I can't let you kill yourself," she said, her mood slowly becoming normal again. "Besides, you know what that stuff is worth! I'm not exactly rich, my family needs whatever we can get." "So you're in?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Of course!"

"Do know where we could find one?" Kagome asked, as they started to swim along. "It's not where, it's when," Toki said factually. "Sea dragons only make cocoons when they are having baby sea dragons. It doesn't matter when during the year, but they can be pretty hard to find." "Is there any idea of a location?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't pestering Toki with to many questions. "Deep waters I suppose."

"Aren't we deep enough? I swam for days getting here!" Kagome said in a flustered tone. "Don't worry," she said in a soft tone. "We're built for long distance swimming. It's _good _to swim. Or else you'll turn into my fat uncle," she giggled. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as well, besides Toki was right. It would only make it feel longer if she was depressed the whole time. It was nice to have someone lighten the mood.

"Fine then I'll race you!" said Kagome and took off with one thrash of her flipper. "Hey no fair!" Toki yelled and sprinted to catch up. Kagome swam up to the surface and jumped high out of the water, landing gracefully. "Ha, well watch this!" said Toki. Toki lept out and did a flip, landing almost silently. "Wow!" gasped Kagome. "That was amazing!" "Well it didn't take long to perfect," smiled Toki.

"Now come on we have a long way to go."

!#$&()+

"The bear is looking for someone."

"What are you saying?" asked the villager. "The demon is provoking us. It's goal is to find one specific person, but who we do not know," said Miroku. "That's impossible, it has injured or killed all the villagers, at least once. Sometimes more!" "Then it is mearly waiting. It is _who _it is waiting for that we should be concerned with."

"Why do you say it, instead of them?"

"We have fought the demons numerous times," said Sango. "Each time we fight the bear it has the same wounds as the last one. They attack one by one because there is only _one._"

!#$&()+

"Dammit. I hate my human night."

With another passing week, Kagome was still gone and it was the moonless night. Inuyasha sat leaning up against the tree trunk close to shore. There had been no sign of kagome, but more than enough bear demons.

_Kagome where are you?_

!#$&()+

"Are you sure that's it." "Unmistakable. I've seen only so few, but I know one when I see one."

Kagome swam closer to it. "It just looks like a cave." Toki swam up next to her. "It was probably an old mermaid cave. She either murdered them or it was abandoned from the start. My guess it was abandoned, if you were about to give birth would you really want to start a fight?" Kagome shook her head. "That's what I thought. If we're in luck she'll be out gathering food. But be on your toes, well flipper. If she gathering food, _you're _the food."

Kagome nodded silently, her face turned pale. _Is this worth the risk? Of course! What am I thinking! Being alone for so long is making me crazy. Toki seems nice enough though. _

Kagome swam inside the dark cave, stirring up a few bubbles behind her. The entire cave was in darkness. Kagome could just make out a few eggs in the back. The floor and walls of the cave were lined in a deep blue colored silk. The eggs were also nesting on top of a few sheets of silk. She swam over to one of the walls and tried to pull off some of the silk, but to no avail.

The silk was stuck. Toki swam in next to her. "It's stuck," she whispered. "If you want silk you have to take it from one of the eggs." _That seems so wrong. What will the eggs do? _Kagome pushed aside her pitiful feelings, she had to do this. Hastily, she darted over to one of the eggs. She grasped one of the sheets and tugged. It would not budge. She tugged harder. Nothing. Again. Again. Again. Then finally eggs rolled away and she got one of the sheets.

But, the egg kept rolling until it hit the wall and cracked. "Oh no," whispered Toki, who also had a sheet. Kagome quickly put the sheet inside her bag, that was around her neck, and went to swim away as fast as she could. But a cracking noise made her freeze. She slowly turned around the see a huge crack on the egg get bigger and bigger. Then a small head popped out and it fixed its eyes on Kagome. "Not good," she whispered. "Run!" yelled Toki.

At first Kagome could not see why. A baby dragon was no big deal. But then she saw it. The mother loomed darkly over them. A growl grumbled in its throat. The dragon opened its massive jaws, revealing its huge teeth. It went to take a bite out of Kagome, but Toki jerked her away just in time to see the fangs snap shut where Kagome had been only a moment ago.

The chase was on. The dragon roared and swam after them. Toki and Kagome pounded threw the water, faster than they have ever swam before. "Quick, Toki panted, "we have to loose her, we'll never be able to out swim her." Kagome nodded. "You go left and I'll go right." The both swam faster. Toki grabbed her hand for a moment and squeezed it tightly. "Shore is east. That's where you need to go. I'm going there too, but just incase we never see each other again I'll never forget you." "Me too. I'll think of you every day," Kagome said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Then they broke away. Kagome turned sharply left and Toki went right. The dragon raced after Toki and Kagome came to a halt. "Good bye," Kagome said softly.

Kagome yelped as she felt something brush up against her fin. She looked down to see the baby sea dragon. It rubbed up against her flipper, purring. _Oh no! It saw me first, it must think I'm its mother. _

The dragon was the size of a normal dog, coming up to her hip in height. Its scales were a tortoise color. It had purple eyes and four legs. The toes on the legs were webbed, a fast swimmer. It had a long tail, but no spikes. It had a few whiskers on its cheeks and already its teeth were massive. Its talons were razor sharp, a born killer.

All the same it looked sweet and innocent. Kagome couldn't help feel sorry for him. It was her fault in the first place that this happened. But this would never work out. She couldn't keep a dragon! Besides she wouldn't be a mermaid forever. So Kagome swam off quickly to loose it. After a while she slowed down to rest.

The dragon was still there, not even a bit tired. "I guess you can stay with me. But only for a little while."

_Right now we need to head east. I need to find Toki and get the song. I need Kikyo's soul and I have to talk to Inuyasha. _Kagome sighed. This was going to end out badly. Somehow.


	21. song of a mermaid

**So am I doing a good job updating?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the song, For Good by Wicked. **

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

Action

!#$&()+

Toshi carried Kagome on his slick back. He was getting bigger, much bigger. Sea dragons grew fast, so it was no surprise. He was the size of a horse. They surfaced and the breeze was light. It wouldn't take long to reach the shore now, Toshi was fast. Toshi was faster than a race horse. He jumped out of the air and Kagome left out an excited scream.

"I can see it!" she yelled. "Land!" Toshi made a low rumbling noise of happiness. Kagome stroked his scaly neck. The greenness glittered from the sunlight. Toshi dove back down and flew threw the water, like it was nothing. Kagome squinted her eyes from the speed, but smiled all the same.

He jumped out of the water, and Kagome pushed off of him with a happy yelp of joy, soaring over 6 feet high. She dove back down, making a small splash. Toshi swam under her again and lifted her up. Then Kagome heard a sound. "Shh. . . ." she whispered. Her hearing was much greater than before. "I can hear Toki!"

Toki was collecting shells by the shore, where the water was shallow enough to walk. But, of course, neither of them had legs. "Toki!" she called out and waved her arms.

!#$&()+

Inuyasha's ears flicked. _Kagome? _He lept out of the tree and walked over to the shore. "Kagome!"

But then something he didn't expect happen. Another girl was sitting peacefully in the water. "Kagome!" she called out in response. She smiled brightly. "Toki!" Kagome smiled again. Kagome dove back down.

She popped up next to the girl and knocked her over in a hug. The other girl embraced her tightly. "Toki I missed you these past few days. Have you met Toshi?" she said. Referring to the dragon.

Toshi walked out of the water, the very earth trembled as he stepped. He shook the water off his scales and licked Kagome's cheek.

Inuyasha's ears dropped. Had he been replaced. _I waited so long, only to find that sh really doesn't need me anymore._

A big wave came and pushed the girls onto the sandy shore. They both giggled. Kagome lied down on her stomach and flicked her tail back and forth above her head. "Toki I need a favor," she said. "Ok," said Toki, who was in the same position as Kagome. Toshi lied down next to Kagome and rested his head on his massive paws.

"I told you I would have to leave once I reached shore," she started. "I know," said Toki sadly. "I did not forget," Toki added. "But can you still sing me a song?" Toki smiled. "Of course I will Kagome! But I'm going to miss you." "Me too Toki. I want you to take care of Toshi."

Toshi lifted his head up at the sound of his name. He made a low rumbling noise in his throat, upset that she was leaving him. "You both mean so much to me, I want you guys to be there for each other since I can't be."

Toki nodded. "I understand." She sat upright, Kagome did the same. "Do you want to hear my song?" Kagome nodded. "All right then."

"_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good._"

Then Kagome felt something she had never felt before. She knew the rest of the song! Though she had never heard it, it was clear to her. Toki stopped singing, waiting for Kagome to finish the two person song.

"_It well may be  
That we will never meet againIn this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:_

Toki sang the next line.

"_Because I knew you."_

Kagome smiled and they sang the next part together.

"_I have been changed for good."_

Toki's eyes softened at the next part she sang.

"_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done, you blame me for"_

Kagome's smiled faded, into a solemn look. Her part was next.

"_But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share"_

Then they both came in together again.

"_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled/ Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it /Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like /By a wind off the  
A stream that meets/ Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way /Dropped by a  
Through the wood /Bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better."_

Kagome smiled.

"_But because I knew you."_

Toki smiled too.

"_Because I knew you."_

Then the last line was sung together again.

"_Because I knew you, _

_I have been changed for good."_

Tears welled up in both the girl's eyes. They embraced each other with tears streaming down their faces.

Kagome's body slowly started to glow a pink purple color. A bright light flashed and Kagome was back into her normal angel form. Her wing flicked.

"I knew there was something different about you!" exclaimed Toki. Kagome stood up. "I have to go Toki. But first I want you to meet someone, but I don't know where he is." Inuyasha lept down next to her. "Feh, looking for me wench?" he said. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed and launched herself into his arms, nearly knocking him over. "I missed you so much!" she said, snuggling closer to him. "Yeah, yeah, I missed you too wench," he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Inuyasha this is toki. Toki this is Inuyasha," she introduced. "Hold on. You're an angel, and he's a hanyou? How did you ever meet?" "I don't think that's the important part about it," she smiled. Toshi stood up and walked over to Kagome, licking her cheek. "Toki will be the best friend you can have," she said softly and kissed him on the nose. "Thank you for your help, both of you," she turned to Toki at the last part. Toshi licked her again, and then crept back into the sea.

"I think it's time for us to go," said Toki sadly. "I'll never forget you," said Kagome. She leaned down one last time to give Toki a hug. Toki swam back into the deeper part of the sea. She waved one last time, and then disappeared under water.

"I was beginning to think I'd never see you again," Inuyasha said in a serious voice. "Don't worry," smiled Kagome.

"We will _always_ to be together."

**That was a good size chapter. A tiny bit of fluff in the end, no? ** _  
_


	22. soul of the undead

**Oooo only a few chapters left!**

"Ahh! How could this happen!"

Mura stomped around and paced the cloud. "How could she do it! She shouldn't have even been able to get the unicorn hair first of all! The lin's roar was pure luck. Now she has the song of a mermaid and silk from a sea dragon's cocoon! Why didn't I make it harder!"

" _I don't think it mattered what you told her to do. This girl can do anything she has to. She has the purest of hearts, she should have been made a full angel a long time ago."_

"Keiji you were not allowed to help her! This was her mission. You broke the rules." she smirked. _"Mura you of all angels should know that what I did could not have helped unless Kagome was really able to do them. I opened the gates to Serenity, but she wouldn't have been accepted unless she had a pure heart. I gave her the power to be a lion, but she could not become one unless she truly wanted too. She protected the one she loved with her power. Everything I did was only partly finished. Kagome had to finish it by herself," _he said cooly.

"You disgust me," she growled. _"And you disgust me. But I have learned to keep my mouth shut. Do not know how you ever became an angel. But I will see to it that you will not be for long."_

!#$&()+

The camp fire crackled and sparks flew in every which way. The stars above glittered in the dark sky above. Kagome sighed.

"So are we done with this 'adventure' thing?" Inuyasha asked, not really caring about the answer. He could care less if they could do this the rest of their lives, he was alone with Kagome. What more could he ask for?

"I have one more thing," she said softly, avoiding eye contact. "You ok?" he said a little worried, though he'd never admit it. "I'm fine," she said and looked up at the stars. "How many do you think there are?" she asked, changing the topic. "How many what?" Kagome looked back at him. "Stars." She looked back up. "Millions," she thought aloud. "Keh, only a million? There's billions."

_Ok now's a good time Kagome. You an do this. Just tell him about your next task. Kikyo had it coming anyway. But what will he say? How does he feel about me?_

"Inuyasha, do you like me?" she asked and focused her attention back on him. "Yeah," he said and looked away, slightly blushing. "How much?" she asked. That question threw him off guard. "W-what?" he stuttered, by now his was bright red. "How much?" she asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Um, a lot," he mumbled. "How much do you like Kikyo?" she asked.

Inuyasha's face turned back to normal color. Inuyasha growled. "What does it matter to you?" he snarled. Kagome stood up and stomped her foot. "It matters a lot to me, if you would ever notice!" she snapped and turned her back on him. "I have to know, which one do you prefer?" she turned back to him, her expretion gone from angry to sad. "It's very important to me, and I need to know now."

"I-I don't know," he said sadly. Kagome dipped her head in sorrow. "I understand," she said, looking down at her feet. Kagome leaned down and picked up her bag. "I have a task to complete."

"Wait Kagome!" he said and grabbed her hand. Kagome pulled her hand out of his grasp. She looked back at him, and did something very unexpected. She leaned in and kissed him, right on the lips. But as she fast as she had done it, she pulled away. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can never see you again, or anyone else. There is a place I must go now."

Kagome's wings flapped, but instead of flying off her image slowly faded away. Kagome appeared on a cloud, Keiji sitting next to her. Mura had a smug grin on her face. "You have come to us missing on task," she smirked. "No, I have finished. I cannot kill Kikyo. It isn't right. She still has someone to love, who loves her back. I know now that I can never be an angel, or have one. What will my punishment be? Death? Then kill me."

"_No," _said Keiji. _"You have proven to us more now than ever that your heart is pure. The willingness to kill the lifeless women would have ruined your chances. You have succeeded." _"What!" snapped Mura.

Suddenly the clouds faded, the sky as well. Kagome, Keiji, and Mura were all standing in the forest, light by sunlight. _"Mura the decision is not yours. You are no longer an angel. I have discovered the truth about you. No demon such as yourself will ever be able to change."_

Mura's wings faded, along with her glow and halo. Her gown changed back into her old clothes, which had been a brown shirt and skirt. She had pointed ears and brown boots. Behind her was a short, stubby tail. _"Mura of the bear demon tribe you may walk against the earth once more, but this time when you die your entrance to Heaven will be denied." _Mura snarled, showing her fangs. _Bear demon! So she was the bear attacking me!_

"Keiji you have no right to do this to me!" she snapped. _"You should be lucky that I'm letting you live at all." _Suddenly and wind surrounded her, and then where she had stood was a massive brown bear.

Keiji's wings spread out and he crouched down in a snarl. _"Don't you dare touch either one of us or I will tear of limb from limb!"_ he growled. The bear demon glared at Kagome, but then turned and lumbered away. Keiji relaxed again, he licked at one of his wings. _"I'm sorry you had to put up with that wench. I'm sorry about all of this,"_ he said and looked back at her.

"_Kikyo's soul was taken away already anyway. I'm sorry to say this." _Kagome bowed her head respectfully. "But she didn't deserve to die," she said, not rasing her voice to question his authority. _"Kagome some things are ment to be. She had a life before, true she did have love, but this is not the Kikyo that lived before. She is a heartless wandering, soulless body. It had to be done."_

"What will happen to me?" she asked quietly. _"I have agreed to be your guardian angel. I can follow you threw both times." _Just as he said that Kagome's wings disappeared and her halo was gone a moment later. _"I just have one request."_ "Yes?" Kagome smiled, willing to do anything for him. _"Will you continue to care for my son like you did before? I only wish that Shippo could be happy without his birth parents." _Kagome gasped. "You're Shippo's father!"

Then another image appeared sitting next to Keiji. Another fox, only slightly smaller with a lighter color coat. Keiji licked at her ear and she purred. "Shippo's mother," Kagome whispered in shock. The fox dipped its head. Then they both faded away.

"Then, it's all over?"

!#$&()+

**No, it is not all over! I know you guys were dying to know the answer. I think I will only have one more chapter though. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	23. alone

**Only one more chappie after this!**

Kagome stood there, stunned. Keiji had been Shippo's father all this time. How could she never think that? And Mura, evil at heart. Keiji may have been a demon, but he had a kind soul. What about all the tasks? Were they all pointless? _No_, she told herself. _I had to prove myself to Keiji._

What about Shippo's mother? She would probably be in Serenity. Keiji would be in heaven and Shippo would be in earth. It was such a horrible way to be split up. But no matter what, they were still in love with each other and proud of their son.

"Wench!"

For a moment Kagome thought is was Inuyasha's voice calling her, but it didn't take but a moment to realize she was wrong. In a flash Mura was standing so close to her she could feel a strand of hair brush against her face.

"What do you want Mura?" she asked in the cool tone Keiji used. "You wench," she growled threw her fangs. Her fists were clinched, her muscles tense. "You ruined everything! I could have lived as an angel for the rest of my life! But you- you had to mess it all up!" she snapped. "Mura you brought this upon yourself. You could have let me off the hook. It didn't have to be this way," Kagome said, turning to walk away.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Mura yelled and slashed Kagome's back with her claws. Kagome didn't scream, fall. Her face remained normal. She even started to laugh quietly. "Mura you ruined my life, it was only fair to ruin yours. Now if you could keep your temper down so that I may leave. I know what you really are. Scared, nervous maybe. Obviously you have no clan to go back to, other wise you would not be here right now. You are alone, as am I."

Mura's growling grew louder. "Go ahead, kill me. But what would that do for you? I would be defenseless, it would not be a fair fight. Besides that would only make you more alone." "Shut your mouth mortal!" she spat. "Already talking the demon you are." Mura roared and punched the tree, cracking it in half. "Letting loose anger. Can't even stay calm."

Mura growled again, but then relaxed. "You think you're so smart, huh?" he asked in a nasty tone. "No," said Kagome. "But I have a fox kit to see now. He needs me, maybe that's all I have to live for." Mura's expression calmed. "You are an odd human," she grunted. "Maybe," sighed Kagome.

!#$&()+

"I'm glad to gear all the bear attacks have finally stopped."

Sango smiled as they walked along the forest path. "But we never found why. Still the villagers can be at peace once again." Shippo nodded in agreement. "Can we search for Kagome now?" he asked quietly. "Of course we will."

!#$&()+

"A demon, a monk, a hanyou, a demon slayer, and then there's you?" "Exactly."

Mura and Kagome walked along threw the bright forest. Birds chirped in the distance, the shuffle of animals was all around. They had no idea where they were going, but they headed out anyway. Hoping to bump into the old gang.

"I only lived with my clan," she sighed. "What happened?" asked Kagome. "They were slaughtered by stupid humans. I became an angel so that I could be at peace, I should have know that it would not have lasted." "So you targeted me?" Mura nodded. "You were the purest person around, I was determined to make my thoughts real. All humans were blood thirsty, stupid, and cruel. You weren't like that. You had to be eliminated." "We're not all like that. Just like not all demons are evil."

"I know," Mura said. There was a long moments pause. "What's wrong?" asked Kagome. "Have you ever been alone before? You are so loved, even when you are alone you still are kind. How do you do it? Keep from going insane? Not only, but this is all my fault. I had a great life, you had a great life. Now it's all gone and it's all because of me." She wiped away some silent tears. "I forgive you," Kagome said.

"It's not about forgiving and forgetting. It doesn't work that way this time. Every step you take reminds you of what I did, you can't forget." "That doesn't mean that I don't forgive you Mura!" she yelled. "Sometimes life is tough, so what? You deal with it and move on. You're acting like a, like a human!" "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Are you going to let me stay with you then?" she dared to ask. "Mura I don't think that would work out. But I do have a place that would be perfect for you. You need to be with a clan, I don't know a bear clan. But I do know a wolf clan." "Wolf?" she echoed. "Just beyond these mountains. I"ll lead you there, but then I really must get back to. . . . .to someone. I need to ask something from him."

"Oh, well that's ok. Right?" "Right!" she smiled.

!#$&()+

What day was it? Day six, seven? Who knows. Mura, gone. The wolf tribe gladdly accepted her, especially since she asked Koga as a favor. Besides they were running short on members. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo- no idea. They could be anywhere at this point. Inuyasha? That is a whole other story. She could have searched the entire earth twice and still not find him.

She was utterly alone.

**Depressing, no? I kinda thought so. Ya'll are just waiting for this whole thing to end. I know it. I can sense it. You probably won't even review, thinking that the next chapter wil be there tomorrow. Well let me tell you, it won't. For many reasons.**

**One- No one ever reviews, so there for I don't feel like it.**

**Two- I'm having company over, I could probably fit time in, but hey. I don't want to read this. You do. Or that's what I think.**

**Three- I'm still planning the ending, trust me it's not what you think it will be.**

**Four- well honestly there is no fourth reason. I'm happy that you scrolled all the way down here though. I feel important. **

**Five- obviously we covered that there is no fourth reason, so there is no fifth one. But this is fun anyway. Unless you want me to keep doing this, REVIEW! **

**Si- just kidding (about the six thing, not the review thing) **


	24. finding the way things should be

**Last chappie peoples! What will happen? Try reading it!**

Kagome scuffed along threw the mountains, trying to find a way home. It was time to go back to her time for a while. The mountains took less time going up with Mura than going down alone. Mura wold never be angel again. It made some sense, but then again we could all use a second chance. They would always be friend though. Not like her and Sango, but close.

Toshi and Toki? She would probably never see them again. It hurt her heart, but some things have to end up some ways. They would at least have each other. It's better than, well, being alone. . . . . .

Tired and weary of the lengthy walking, Kagome sat down to rest. She sighed from exhaustion and looked around. Trees surrounded her, and she could hear the trickle of stream water in the distance. It was a normal forest, then why did she feel so empty?

Kagome reached up to fiddle with her halo, but there was nothing there. A flick of her wings would have companied this feeling, but they weren't there either. It was such a difficult feeling, having her powers taken away. She had grown so used to them there. They were a part of her, but now gone. Almost like losing part of her body. She knew something was missing, but it could never be replaced.

No animals came up to her any more, she couldn't feel the life forces of the plants and sea. Everything was so blank. Almost like her senses were now so much duller.

As she came nearer to the river, it got hotter and hotter. She sighed, like she had been a lot lately, and decided that a swim would be refreshing. She sat down on the river bank and took off her shoes and socks. She hastily jumped into the river, not caring how much noise she made.

The water was ice, she shivered subconsciously. It was deep, too deep to touch, but she could dive down to the bottom. Mostly likely ten feet. Her toes brushed against some fish. Kagome's eyes clouded from the water and she went to rub them off. When she opened them again she saw Hoshi the unicorn drinking at the shore. Toshi and Toki were swimming next to her. Mura was even sitting on the bank. But when she blinked the images disappeared and she was alone yet again.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling, it was to sad. Kagome dove back underwater and stayed there until she ran out of air.

When she surfaced she felt something brush against her leg. Assuming it was a fish, she let it pass. Then it happened again. And again. And again. Instinctively, she kicked. Then something pulled her down with incredible force. Kagome would have screamed, but she was already under.

Her eyes opened under water. Everything was dark and silent. She looked around and saw a flipped swim past in a glance. Fast, not a good sign. Again, she swam something swim by. Green scales, it was something that lived in the water. It was big to. Then it swam closer to her, not bothering to keep away. It was not afraid.

_Sea monster! Oh God I don't have my arrows or wings! _Kagome swam to the surface as fast as she could. She took one big, gulping breath and screamed once before she was tugged down again. This time she got a closer look at her enemy. _The mother sea monster before? How did it get here! _Logic didn't matter now. She swam away, but it was too fast.

The creature got in front of her in a moment. She balled up her fits and punched it in the nose, it works for sharks it would have to work for a sea monster. Success, the monster shrieked and drew back. Kagome had to use the moment of its pain to her advantage. She speeded threw the water as fast as she could, but she knew it would not be enough.

Closer and closer to the shore, but how close could she make it? Ten feet, eight feet, six, five, three. She stood up, the weight of the water slowing her down. Then the worst, she tripped and splashed back in. Only three feet of water, but the monster was already lumbering towards her. _I could out run it if I can get to land! _Apparently it knew this as well, so it lept at her with impressive force.

Kagome rolled the other way to avoid it. The sea monster missed and landed where she was only a moment ago. Panting hard, she stood up and tried to make a run for it. But the creature's tail slapped into her, sending her a few feet backwards. It dashed for her and slashed with its claws. In a blink of an eye it was right in front of her. Kagome was so close she could see her reflection in its eyes.

It opened its mouth to take a bite, but suddenly jerked back. Kagome saw its eyes widen in fear, but it would not give up its prey so easily. Whatever had pulled it back was strong, but the monster grabbed Kagome's leg in its jaws, bringing her back as well. She was back in ten feet again, right where they started. Now not only did the monster have the advantage, there was another enemy on the loose.

Anger flared threw the monster's eyes, fear in Kagome's. It lunged, the only way she could avoid was to go deeper. Deeper she swam, the monster darted after her. It was growing impatient. Bubbles escaped from Kagome's lungs, not much time left. The claws swiped across her side, she tried to scream. Water filled her lungs. _I'm going to die! _Then she saw the monster's eyes widen in fear again.

Suddenly the water became blurry from blood. The monster was dead, and soon was Kagome. She tried to swim out, higher and higher she swam. Her vision was shaky, she could pass out at any moment. Kagome was out of air and water was full in her lungs. She could almost see the surface, but her strength was out. She stopped swimming, giving up.

Suddenly something yanked her out of the water and tossed her onto the shore. Immediently she coughed out all the river water. Panting hard, she looked up to see who, or what, pulled her out.

Standing next to her was the best image was could ever imagine. "Can't stay out of trouble, can you?" asked a voice that she could recognize anywhere.

"Inuyasha!" she shirked and stood up to hug him tightly.

But after everything that happened she was to weak, her knees gave way and she fell back down. Inuyasha caught her arm and steadied her on her feet before she hit the ground. "You can be pretty difficult to find. And why do you smell like _wolf_?" he growled the last part. She giggled and launched herself in his arms. Inuyasha must have known she would do that because he did not fall back.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I missed you so much," she said, but it was muffled from snuggling into him. "I thought I was never going to see you again," he said, repeating her words from before. "A lot has happened," she said. "Kikyo is gone," she said in a sad tone. "I know," he replied. "Keiji told me."

Kagome looked up at him. "Did he tell you to find me?" she asked. "Feh, like I need to be told to do that," he said in his usual tone. Kagome smiled and hugged him tighter. "I never want to be without you again," she whispered. Inuyasha's ears flicked, picking up her soft words. Kagome giggled and reached up for them. Inuyasha smirked and they flattened back on his head.

"Come on," she pouted. "No chance wench," he smirked. Inuyasha twitched his ears again to taunt her. Kagome reached out for them again, but she couldn't reach them. Inuyasha jumped away, still smirked.

"No fair!" she called out. "Ha! What really is fair!" he yelled and went to jumped again. "I'll tell you what's fair!" she called out and ran up to him before he lept away. "Sit!" she yelled. In a flash Inuyasha fell to the ground. Before he could get back up Kagome sat right on top of him and rubbed his ears. Inuyasha growled and flipped her under him. "Try to sit me again," he said. "Then you could see how it feels," he said with a smug grin.

Kagome giggled again and reached up to rub his ears. Inuyasha flicked them away once again. "Keh, no way," he said in a playful tone. Kagome pushed out her bottom lip in a pouty face. "Fine, but just this once," he growled. Kagome squealed with joy and rubbed his soft white ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and purred softly. "Ha I knew you liked it," she smiled. "So?" he smirked. Kagome dropped her arms, closed her eyes, and let out a sigh of content. Finally everything was ok again.

"Inuyasha," she said opening her eyes after a moment. "Yeah?" he asked. "I never thanked you for saving my life." "Don't I all the time?" he said with a smug grin. "Kinda like a guardian angel, don't you think?" she laughed. "Maybe. . . . . ." he trailed off, looking in another direction. "Inuyasha?" she asked again. "What now wench?" he asked playfully.

"I love you," she smiled. "Well," he started, "I think I'm in love with you too." Kagome wrapped her arms around him in delight. Then, though not expectantly, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her passionately. Kagome's lips melted into his and time itself stopped completely.

Things were the way they were supposed to be.

**That was _absolutely_ amazing! My best work if I do say so myself. This was, as you know, the last chapter. But there will be an after chapter thing. I forget what it's called. (Sweat drop) Plezzzz review! **


	25. epliogue

**The last chapter peoples! Here goes everything!**

**Epilogue**

A blood curling scream pierced the air.

Inuyasha's ears dropped. He paced back and forth outside Kaede's hut. The smell of Kagome's blood was thick in the air, and driving him crazy. He wished he could make all of her pain go away, but there was nothing he could do.

Inuyasha jumped when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. "Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku ordered. "Worrying will only make things worse." Inuyasha looked away from his gaze. "I know, but I can't help it." Miroku shook his head. "Sango and Lady Kaede are with Kagome. She is in their care. She will be fine."

Inuyasha sat down and sighed. "Yeah I know. I just can't help it." Miroku sat down next to him. "I know. That's ok. You should be able to see her soon anyway." A long moment's pause pasted by. The wind stirred, rustling the leaves in the trees above. Soon the sun began to fall and everything grew silent.

Inuyasha's ears flicked at the sound of a small cry. "Miroku do you hear that!" he asked. Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha I don't hear anything." "That's because of your stupid human hearing," he growled and jumped up. "You better not go in there until Sango comes out," Miroku said sternly. "I know monk!" he snapped and sat back down reluctantly.

The moon had risen by the time Sango appeared from the hut. "Inuyasha you may see Kagome now," she smiled. Inuyasha shot up and raced inside Kaede's hut.

Kagome was sitting upright on the floor against the wall with a small bundle in her arms. She smiled gently, her gaze focused on what she was holding. She looked up at inuyasha, her smile widening. "Isn't he beautiful?" she sighed, looking back down at her arms.

The small bundle gave out a weak cry. "Shhh. . . ." Kagome whispered. He had small fangs and claws. His hair was long and silver, like his father's. He had black ears on the top of his head and his mother's eyes.

"What's his name?" Inuyasha said softly.

"Keiji," Kagome smiled.

!#$&()+

**That's the end! Hat did you think? Well if you liked it you can read some of my others stories. Just go to my profile and scroll down. I( would suggest (in this order):**

**Rise and Fall**

**Some hearts (this story get's better near the end)**

**Water curse**

**Kagome's puppy**

**Wolf howl**

**Please review! **


End file.
